Pirates of the Caribbean : Black butler style
by ElsaKura
Summary: Ciel is the noble son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. His father works for the queen of England and is a member of the Royal navy. His work is to keep the civilians safe by keeping the pirates away from the town. But what happen when his son decides to go play outside in the city and gets kidnap by mistake with the other orphans? He then meets an interesting captain. Collabo fic
1. Let the problems begin

Ciel was walking around the manor, bored as most of the time. His father was always working, so he could never play chess with him like they used to, and his mother was ill. Servants were busy too; they were doing various chores and some of them nursed Rachel. So he decided to leave the manor for a bit, maybe he'll find someone to be with not including his parents and servants. He walked to the study, where his father was working. "Father, I want to go to the city. May I?" He asked politely, looking at Vincent calmly. He knew that his father would trust him to go alone, but he didn't know if he'll let him. Maybe Vincent finally found some work for him.

Vincent raised his head when he heard Ciel and smiled slightly. ''You want to go out again? Are you getting bored here?'' He asked, amused. ''I know son, this must be quite boring for a boy of your age but work needs to be done and your mother is stuck in bed, I really wish I could spend more time with you but I have obligations.'' He sighed softly, getting up for a moment and patted Ciel's hair. ''Okay, you can go out if you want. Just be careful and come back for supper.'' He replied gently before sitting back at his desk.

Ciel nodded. "Of course I'm getting bored." He sighed. "I understand, father. I know that you need to work and I promise I will help you once I grow up." He smiled slightly at the man, happy that Vincent patted his head. "Alright, I promise I'll be back. It's not like someone will kidnap me." He chuckled lightly and left the room. He quickly put on his coat, leaving the manor and going to the city. The ride in the carriage was boring, but when he got out, he immediately got some plans. He went to the sweet shop and bought some candies before going to the street to find something to do.

A ball stopped at Ciel's feet and a blonde boy came running. ''Oh sorry sir...'' He was around Ciel's age tugged on the boy's coat a bit. ''Please...do you mind giving us some?'' He asked, looking down at the candies. He saw how Ciel was dressed and smiled. ''You're a noble, It's easy to tell.'' He said a bit envious. ''You probably don't want to waste your time with us but you can play as well if you want, someone is missing in our team.'' He smiled, walking to the others. ''We have a new member in our group so we're equal now. Do you know football?'' He asked, turning to Ciel.

Ciel looked down at the ball and leaned down, picking it up before handing it to the boy that ran over. "Oh, candies? Sure." He smiled slightly and took some out, giving them to the boy. "I would love to play with you! And I don't mind being with someone like you, it just doesn't matter to me." He followed the male and met the other boys. "Um.. No." He said, embarrassed. "I spent all of my childhood inside, since I have problems with my health. But can you teach me? I would love to learn how to play it." He replied with a small smile.

''It must be boring to always stay Inside but It's okay, I'll teach you. I'm Alois by the way.'' He replied with a wide smile. ''You just have to kick the ball when I give it to you. You can't use your hands, only your feet and we have to kick the ball in their goal.'' He explained, pointing at the other team. ''Let's try it now.'' They did some spparing at first to let Ciel get use to it and he grinned. ''That's it, you got it! Now the real match begins!'' They played for awhile and Alois accidently kicked the ball in Ciel's back, making him fall in the mud. ''I'm sorry! I ruined your clothes.''

"Nice to meet you Alois, I'm Ciel." He smiled back. "Oh.. I see. It's pretty weird, but I think I'll manage to play this game." He nodded and practiced, playing with the boys. "Oh, okay!" He really got into the game, even though he wasn't used to moving so much. He always did something that was calm, like drawing or playing a violin. He felt the ball hit his back and he fell down in the mud. He stood up slowly, brushing off his face and hands. "It's okay, Alois. It doesn't really matter, let's just continue playing." He smiled. "Expensive clothes don't matter to me, you can take them for all I care."

'' I'm glad that you're not mad.'' He replied happily, letting Ciel kick the ball again. The blonde widened his eyes when he heard a cannonball noise and he looked at the the top of a building, seeing it falling down near them and people suddenly started running around in panic. ''Pirates! Come Ciel or someone will knock you out in the crowd!'' He grabbed the boy's hand and ran away with his other friends. He knew a hiding place where they would be safe until the pirates would leave and entered an abandon building. He lifted a trap on the floor and helped Ciel to get under it. He closed it once they were all in and sat on the cold floor, rubbing his head. '' They really don't care...there are pirates hanging all around the city but they always keep coming back for more.'' He sighed tiredly, looking up. ''Is everyone alright?''


	2. The captain and his crew

Ciel widened his eyes and gasped when he saw the cannonball. "P-pirates?" He ran with the boys, breathing heavily just after a few minutes. He never thought he would get attacked by pirates, since his manor was far away from the city, so there was no harm. Yet, his father always fought with pirates, he always tried to make them stop and Ciel wanted to help. He got under the trap door and sat down on the floor, panting heavier than all of the others. "They aren't going to find us here, right?" He asked as he calmed down his breathing. "And I'm fine, don't worry, Alois." He smiled slightly. The floor creaked loudly and Ciel gasped, immediately hiding behind Alois.

Alois covered Ciel's mouth with his hand, hearing the floor creak above them. ''There's no one here, let's find them somewhere else.'' An annoyed voice said and Alois bit his lip, hearing the footsteps coming closer. He took off his old coat and wrapped it around Ciel. ''They better not find out that you're a noble, trust me...'' He whispered, envelopping his arms around the boy protectively. He widened his eyes when some light entered the trap and gasped a little. ''Well well...that's all? I thought there would have been more but still, no one will care if we took them or not. Let's take them on the ship, the captain made his way here after all.'' The man huffed annoyed, pressing the cigarette between his lips. He pointed his guns on Ciel and Alois and the blonde grabbed Ciel's hand in his own firmly before getting out of the trap. ''Good boys...No harm will be done to you if you cooperate. Finny, take care of the others.'' The other young man nodded and grabbed the others easily, it was useless for them to struggle since the boy seemed very strong for his appearance. ''I can't see shit with all these people running around, we'll have to clear the way to the ship.'' The older man replied annoyed, pulling Ciel and Alois with him. ''No! Our contract says 'take the children and leave the city', the captain will be mad if he gets problems because of useless murders!'' Finny explained, making the other scoff irritated. ''You're too soft to be a pirate Finny.''

Ciel listened to the voices, moving closer to Alois. He nodded and pulled the coat around him, buttoning it up quickly. "Don't worry, they won't do anything to me." He muttered. He looked up, seeing the two men that opened the trap door. He widened his eyes slightly. "M-my parents will care." He muttered. "My dad will kill you all." He whispered, knowing that the males won't hear him. He widened his eyes when one of the men pointed the gun at him and he got up slowly, holding Alois's hand tightly as they walked out. "Don't call me a good boy." He glared up at the man and huffed. "It's disgusting to hear you say that to me." He began following the men calmly, leaning in to whisper in Alois's ear, "Everything will be fine, my father will take care of them, I promise." He turned to the pirates. "Finny?" He looked at the younger male. "You seem nicer... But I wonder who the captain is."

Finny ignored the other man's comment and turned to Ciel, smiling slightly. The olden man noticed it and rolled his eyes, pulling Ciel's arm more. ''Bardroy you don't need to be so rough!'' Finny exclaimed making the man tuned to him. ''Don't say my name in front of strangers you idiot! You never know what can happen.'' He replied angrily, walking faster towards the ship. ''Well, you said mine!'' The younger blond snapped. ''It doesn't matter, just forget it and follow me.'' He pulled Ciel aboard when they arrived to the ship and opened a small door, going down in the hold. ''Snake, open the cage.'' The grey haired man heard them coming down and nodded quietly, letting them put the boys in it. ''Where are my brother and the others?'' Alois asked taking the bars in his hands. ''They should join you soon.'' Bard replied, locking the door.

Ciel gasped lightly when the man pulled him a bit harder. "Stop." He mumbled. So the younger one was Finny and the older was Bard. It was nice to know their names, after all, he can expose their identities to his father... If he'll escape. Hs listened as they argued and sighed softly, not impressed that they were so childish. He just hopped that the captain won't be too bad so that he could escape easier. He followed the pirates to the cage, looking around. Snake. This member was weirder than the rest. He got into the cage without any protests, curling up into a ball once he sat down. "I hope your brother will be okay. No matter that you want him to join you, I think it's better if he stays in home." He said to Alois.

''No, I don't like knowing that my little brother is all alone, I'm his only family.'' Alois replied, sitting down next to Ciel. ''You're not supposed to be here, you already have a family.'' The blonde said with a sad expression. ''Now I understand why your parents don't let you go out often, you never know when pirates can come to trouble the city.'' He heard footsteps again and got up, he widened his eyes when he saw his little brother, at least they would be together. ''Luka!'' He smiled, waiting for Snake to unlock the door again. He hugged him tightly and turned to Ciel. ''It's my little bro, Luka and this is C-'' He cut himself as he was about to tell Ciel's name, having the others around him and smiled awkwardly. ''He didn't tell me his name yet actually.'' More crew members arrives with other children and they locked them all Inside, they didn't have many space in the cage now and it was quite uncomfortable.

He nodded. "Well then, I hope you'll meet your brother soon." He then sighed softly and looked at Alois. "That's true.. But it's fine, we'll escape somehow." He replied and smiled slightly. "But I like going out. It's boring to be home all the time... And it was really nice that I met you, you seem an amazing friend." Ciel said and turned to look where the blonde was looking, seeing a younger boy walking. He guessed that it was Alois's younger brother by their expressions. "Nice to meet you, Luka." He shook the boy's hand. "I'm.. Carl." He had to change his name, since if they heard him call himself Ciel, they would know that he's Vincent's son. His name was really rare. The cage was getting fuller and fuller and he had to press against Alois's side. "I wonder who is the captain. Maybe you know?" He turned to Alois.

Alois shook his head slowly. ''No, I don't know. I've never seen these guys before. They aren't the pirates who attacked the town last time.'' He replied, seeing a man walking down the stairs. He was wearing nicer clothes compare to the others and had spiky orange hair. ''Hey, are you the captain?'' The blonde asked, wrapping his arms around Luka. The man chuckled amused, walking closer to the cage. ''Man I wish I was! I wouldn't have to deal with all this and I could simply work peacefully in my cabin, letting my crew do all the dirty work.'' He eyed them with a grin. Bard widened his eyes, tapping his shoulder nervously. ''Do you mind repeating that?'' A low voice spoke making the orange haired man froze and slowly turned around. '' O-of course not captain, I was just kidding.'' He rubbed his head, letting the man pass to look at the 'marchandise'.

"I see.." Ciel looked at the man, curious of who he was. He seemed a bit too cheerful to be the captain, actually. He turned to Alois when he asked the question and smiled slightly. "That is true.." He mumbled, looking up at the man with a smile. He saw how nervous Bard was and he raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. He saw another man behind the one he was talking to and he looked at him curiously. He smirked slightly at the orange haired male's reaction and then he realized that he was talking to the captain. "So you're the captain of the ship?" He looked up at the man, not getting scared even for a moment. "It's really nice to finally meet you." He said calmly before looking at Alois.

The black haired man walked a bit closer, eyeing the children. His eyes stopped on the boy who spoke to him and he grinned. ''You'll change your mind about that. You're polite and well-spoken for an orphan.'' He commented, making Alois look down at the floor. He turned to Bardroy again a bit disappointed. ''That's all there is?'' The man nodded, rubbing his neck and the captain made his way back upstairs. ''Snake you stay here. Let's leave this town now before we get company.'' His men followed him outside and soon after, the ship started moving. ''I hope no one will get sick or I'll die here.'' Alois complained, sitting back down.

Ciel gulped and stayed silent. The man could quickly discover that he wasn't an orphan if he'll talk too politely. He watched as the man talked with Bard. The male's name was still a mystery to him, and he wanted to know it. "Hey, captain, what is your name?" He asked, trying not to sound as polite as he did before. The captain left before he got an answer and he pouted, turning to look at Alois. "Me too. If someone will start vomiting, you can count us as dead." He sighed. "Ah I wish I wouldn't have left my house... But then I wouldn't have met you, which is bad. I like you." He smiled and ruffled Alois's hair, smiling slightly.


	3. Storm and asthma attack

''You have a house?'' The little Luka asked, looking at Ciel. Alois smiled patting his head. ''He does, but we must not tell the mean men, okay?'' Luka nodded and smiled, sitting in his brother's lap. ''I'm hungry...'' he replied quietly, looking up at Alois. The blonde rubbed his own stomach and sighed. ''Me too...but I don't think we will eat just yet so be a bit patient.'' He received a groan as an answer and the blonde turned to Ciel. ''It was nice to meet you too, if we get the chance to escape, we'll come with you. Even if you didn't get out often, you probably have more education than us.'' Thankfully the sea was calm so the ship wasn't moving that much.

He nodded. "I'm hungry as well.." He widened his eyes in realization. "Wait." Ciel had some more candies left in his coat pocket, so he took them out and gave them to Alois and Luka. "Don't show them to anyone and keep quiet, but eat all of them. I believe you're more hungry than me and even if the candies won't help a lot, they will still do something." He sighed and leaned his head against the blonde's shoulder. "The education doesn't matter, you're still nice no matter what. And I will take you both to live with me if I'll escape."

''Sebastian, we should turn East, a storm is coming on our way. We will have to take a detour but at least we'll be safe and the wind will be on our back.'' His right man spoke making the captain think for a moment. ''No. We'll go through the storm, that detour will make us lose at least two days before we can find another island to land on and we don't have enough supplies for that. The ship can handle it, I'll take the helm.'' He looked around noticing Bardroy and called him. '' Go give them some bread, you'll take care of the sails after.'' The man nodded, and went in the kitchen before going downstairs again. ''Each one of you will have a piece, it's not much but it's better like that, you will probably throw up anyway.''

Ciel looked up at Bard and took the piece of bread before glancing at Alois and Luka. Just as the man walked away, he broke the bread into half and gave each half to Alois and Luka. "You need it more than me." He said calmly, smiling. He fell asleep soon, resting his head against Alois's shoulder. The boy woke up when he heard someone vomiting and he moved closer to the blonde, frowning. He felt his nausea coming as well, but he tried to hold it in, knowing that he might have an asthma attack and he definitely didn't want it, especially when no one is going to help him in here.

''Captain, I think we should lower the sails! Their going to break!'' Bard yelled, walking up to where Sebastian was standing. The rain was pourring harshly on the ship and waves kept hitting them on every directions.''Joker and the others are doing their best to throw the water back in the sea but there's too much of it!'' Sebastian sighed heavily and gave Bard the compass. ''I give you the helm, keep going west. We're almost through the storm.'' He went in his cabin and looked for the map. He couldn't find it anywhere and he remembered when he gave it to Bard. He ran back to the man quickly, hoping that he was wrong. ''The map!'' ''What?!'' ''The map, you have it on you!'' He let Sebastian take the helm again and looked in his coat, pulling out the wet paper. The ink started disappearing at some places making the captain curse.

Just as the storm got even bigger, it was swaying the ship even more and it was hard for Ciel to keep himself from vomiting. He covered his mouth, tears welling in his eyes and he hit the bar of the cage, wanting someone to come and help him. "A-Alois.. Call someone. A-asthma.." He trailed off, clinging onto the boy's arm. He turned away from Alois and pushed the boy that was closest to him away before vomiting on the floor. He began gasping for air, feeling weaker every second.

Alois started panicking when Ciel started breathing with difficulty. ''You have asthma?! Damnit!'' He rubbed Ciel's back gently while he was vomiting. ''Please don't pass out on me, I'll call someone!'' He tried to get up but it was hard to stay steady on his feet and he grabbed the bars, calling snake. ''Please! Please help us! My friend has asthma, he can die from it!'' Snake looked at Ciel and walked away for a moment. ''Carl..?'' Luka took Ciel's shoulders gently, giving him a small paper bag. ''Breathe in it.'' Snake came back with a cold pack and took Ciel out of the cage, making the others envious but it was an emergency.

The boy already felt dizzy and he didn't even know what's happening. He was shaking furiously and gasping for air as Luka shook his shoulders. "T-thanks.." He took the bag with shaky fingers, breathing into it, but it didn't really help much. He held onto Snake tightly, refusing to let him go, but after a moment his grip loosened and he passed out against the male. He thought he was dead until he opened his eyes once again, this time not being in the cage, but in a weird room.


	4. Bad first impression

''Are you okay boy?'' Finny asked, looking over Ciel. ''I think you had an asthma attack and you passed out, but the storm is gone now. We managed to land on an close island but some of them disappeared from our map because of a mistake and no one can draw here to make a fairly accurate map.'' He smiled, noticing that the boy was looking around curiously. ''You're in the crew room, it's a bit more comfortable than the cage but you wont be able to stay here.'' He replied sadly, pressing his palm on Ciel's forehead. ''How are you feeling?''

Ciel glanced at Finny and smiled slightly. "Not really.." He muttered. "Yeah, I know I did.. I got them quite often in my childhood, but they are rare now." He looked around the room, curious. "So how long are we going to stay here?" He asked before turning to Finny once again. "Oh.. The crew room. I won't? Well, I guess that's normal. I'm not in the crew after all." He widened his eyes slightly when Finny touched his forehead and he looked away. "I'm feeling a bit better.. But still bad." He sighed. "I might have a fever."

Finny smiled a bit, pulling Ciel up.''I don't know, the captain needs to find someone able to complete the map, we will be able to go back after that. Want to go outside? It's night time but I think some fresh air can help you to feel better. Everyone is outside anyway.'' He went upstairs with Ciel, always keeping an eye on him and waved at Sebastian and Bard who were talking together, Bard looked more like he was being scolded actually. They got on the island and started walking towards the others. ''Ciel!'' Alois came running towards him with Luka. ''Are you feeling better? Geez you scared the hell out of me!'' He sighed in relief.

The boy nodded. "Sure. I would like to go outside." He followed Finny outside, looking around. He noticed some pirates before seeing Alois. He widened his eyes when he heard the blonde say his name. "Carl, you meant Carl." He sighed softly. "But yeah, I'm better now. Don't worry so much about me." He smiled and ruffled Alois's hair. He walked over to the captain and looked up at him. "C-captain.." He gulped. "Co-could I stay in the crew room for a little longer? I'm still feeling bad."

Sebastian glanced at the boy and took the map out of his coat. ''Can you complete it? No? Then my answer is no.'' He put the map back in his coat and went for a walk in the city. Finny patted the boy's hair a bit. ''I'm sorry for that, he's very upset at the moment, you could maybe try again later when he'll be in a better mood.'' Bard sighed deeply, taking another cigarette. ''It's my fault, I forgot that I had the map on me during the storm, I'm still Lucky to be in one piece.'' His tone was warmer than before towards the boy. ''Well, there must be a place to eat on that island, come along.''

Ciel looked away. The captain was worse than he thought. He glanced up at Finny with a pout. "But.. But I'm pretty good at geography. I can try completing the map." He mumbled. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he didn't want to stay in that filthy cage. And he might take Alois and Luka out too. He looked up at Bard and sighed softly. "It's great that you're okay.. The captain seems like an asshole, so he might've done something." He nodded and went to get some food.

''Really? You're good in geographie? Well talk to him about it before he really kills someone.'' The younger blonde chuckled but rubbed his neck when he saw the scared faces of the children. ''Hehe...I'm just kidding.'' Bard smiled a bit and started walking next to them with Finny. ''Snake cleaned the cage so it shouldn't smell so bad when we'll go back.'' He stopped, seeing a lady taking care of her laundry and smiled. ''Sorry miss, have you seen a tall man with black hair and a long coat walking around with an irritated expression just now?'' She nodded and pointed at a tavern. ''He went in there.'' She replied gently. ''Probably to get information...well let's go in, I think they will make an exception for you kids if you don't drink of course.''

Ciel followed them quietly. "I'll need to thank Snake.. He helps you a lot. But why doesn't he talk?" He looked at the woman, waiting for them to talk with her. He nodded. "I don't drink, it's disgusting. I only had to drink once, when I had to have a surgery." He frowned at the memory, following the men inside. He looked around, seeing a lot of men, and he moved closer to Finny. "They're scary." He mumbled before he noticed the captain. He ran over to him and tugged at his coat sleeve. "Captain, you said you need someone to complete the map? I can do it."

''Snake rarelly talks, he prefers to let his snakes do it for him...you'll understand.'' Bard grinned walking over to Sebastian with him. The man turned around, raising an eyebrow at what the boy said and rolled his eyes. ''Of course, and I'm secretly the queen of England.'' Finny frowned, placing his hand on the Sebastian's shoulder gently. ''Please captain, listen lo him. He may be young but he said that he was good in geographie, just give him a chance.'' The man sighed softly, looking back at the boy. ''Fine, I'll give you a try, but if you're lying only to have more comfort during our trip, you'll get a bullet between your pretty eyes.'' He chose a large table for everyone, ignoring the fights around him and asked for food.

Ciel frowned and looked away. "You're a bastard." He muttered quietly. It was no use to offer his help if the captain will treat him like that. "I am. I want to try.. I might not make it perfect, but I can try to do it from memory." He glanced up at the man. He didn't know why he tried so hard to complete the map, there wasn't so much use for him. "Pretty?" He smiled slightly. "But if I'll do it good, then let me and Alois with his brother stay in a crew room." He replied, looking straight into the man's eyes. He followed him over to the table and sat down, his eyes still watching the captain.


	5. Hard to get along

Alois sat on the other side of Ciel and smiled a bit. ''You're amazing.'' He whispered in his ear before smiling down at his brother, waiting for the food. The waitress had to go and come back several times to serve everyone but after a moment they all had food in front of them. Sebastian groaned, looking at all the children at the table. ''That's alot of mouth to feed, we're pirates not baby-sitters...'' Joker chuckled, after taking a bite. ''Oh come on, you wouldn't want kids?'' He asked playfully elbowing the man. ''You'll find my corpse before it happens.'' The children were of course the only ones to not laugh at that. ''You're an awful man.'' Luka replied and Alois panicked, covering his brother's mouth. ''so-sorry.'' The blonde mumbled, feeling bad. ''Truth comes out of children's mouth as they say.'' The captain smirked, making the others relax.

Ciel smiled at Alois and looked down. When he got the food, he began eating slowly. The food tasted weird and not like the one that he used to eat, but he had to get used to this, since he will die of hunger if he won't eat at all. "You could be a baby-sitter sometimes. Like a second job or something." He smirked slightly before glancing at Alois. He looked at Luka with wide eyes before glancing at the captain. He smiled slightly. "So you agree that you're awful? What an interesting man you are." He muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly. He will definitely escape and then he will make his father capture them all.. Maybe he'll ask that Vincent would forgive Finny and Snake though. "Captain, you never told us your name." He said before he took a bite of his meal.

The crew widened their eyes when Ciel asked for the captain's name. It took some of them alot of time before having the permission to call the man by his name. ''And my name you shall not know.'' He replied simply, continuing to eat calmly. The map problem was pissing him off and he didn't know if Ciel was telling the truth. He raised his hand a bit calling the waitress. ''Can I have something to bring the food with me? I'd like to eat on my ship.'' She smiled, nodding and came back with a big box. ''You're coming with me now, you'll eat the rest aboard.'' He said, pointing Ciel before getting up. ''I'll let you pay Bard, It's the least you can do.'' The blond had a shock expression and groaned annoyed.

The boy pouted when he heard the captain's answer. "How rude." He mumbled. He looked at the man and sighed. Was he seriously going to leave them here and go to eat alone? What a weird person. Ciel widened his eyes slightly, but nodded when the man pointed at him. He put his food in the box and closed it, standing up. He then took the box and they began walking back to the ship. "So, captain, do you want me to start working on the map? Is that why you're taking me back to the ship?" He asked curiously, looking up at the male. "And how old are you? You seem young for a captain."

''Yes, for what other reason would I take you to the ship?'' He replied sarcastically and kept walking until they arrived. ''I'm between 0 and 100 years old.'' He stopped in front of his cabin and turned to the boy. ''Just simple rules now. You can work in there when I'm out but when I get in, you get out. Understood? And don't touch anything, I know every details of this room.'' He opened the door and gestured him to sit at the table between the bed and a closet and sat on the chair in front of him. He took out the map again and showed it to the boy. ''As you can see, some islands parts are missing but it shouldn't be a problem for you to draw them again right?''

"You're annoying." Ciel mumbled. "Seriously, shut up." He huffed, annoyed. The man managed to piss him off already, even if he might've not mean it. He listened to the rules and nodded. "Understood." He looked around the room before sitting down on a chair that the captain gestured at. He looked at the map and narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the island. He seen it on maps that his father showed him before and he smirked slightly, knowing that it will be easy to redraw it on paper. "I can do it. Just give me some time; like a day or so. I need to make it detailed." He sighed and took the map. "And, captain, relax. You're so tense and it pisses everyone off."

''There's not need for you to get information about me. I didn't become captain to get people to like me so I'll take it as a compliment.'' He started eating again slowly. ''I'm surprised that an orphan like you knows geography so well. '' He said with a sly smile. ''I'm guessing you're a lucky one.'' He looked at the map again and watched the boy as he started to draw carefully. ''A day or so you say? If you're going this slow, it will take a week and I would like you all off my ship way before that.'' He huffed, finishing his meal. He got up and walked towards the door. ''Another hour and I'm going to bed.'' He replied before heading outside on the deck.

"Fine, take it however you want to, I don't care." He looked at the man and sighed. "I just had a father who knew geography well, so he taught me before passing away." He replied and shrugged, drawing slowly. "I know what I'm saying, old man. If I'm saying that it'll take a day, that means it will take a day." He frowned. "And I don't want to be sold into somewhere.. The thought is really scary, captain." He mumbled, concentrated on drawing. "Okay, I'll see you after the hour, I guess." He sighed. He drew for another hour before he heard the door open, and he got out of the room.

Sebastian returned in his room after the hour and the boy got up as soon as he entered. He closed the door when he walked outside and took a look at the map on the table. ''Mmm...not bad.'' He whispered before taking his coat off. He took a bottle of rhum and drank some before bed since it was helping him to sleep. ''Old man?...What a brat.'' He mumbled, letting his head fall against the pillow. He stared at the ceiling for quite a moment before placing the rhum on the floor, he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.


	6. Out of the cage

Ciel walked outside, looking around. He saw Finny and he walked over to him. "Hey, so where will I sleep? In the cage? I'm not finished with the map yet." He asked, looking up at the boy curiously. He didn't want to sleep in the cage again, but it wasn't too bad to sleep in it just once again. He just wanted to sleep, and eat. He took the box he had with his leftovers and went to sit down on a chair that he found. He began eating calmly, hungry from work. The drawing of the map wasn't that bad, but it exhausted him mentally.

The blonde smiled, walking up to him. '' Hey, you look tired.'' He nodded, taking Ciel in the crew room. The boy sat on a chair to finish eating and Finny smiled widely. ''So you can really finish the map right? It's amazing!'' He pointed at a small bed with tons of supplies on it. ''You can sleep on it, we'll just have to move everything somewhere else for a moment.'' He laid on his own bed and yawned. The children are back in the cage if you want to see them, the rest of the crew decided to have some fun at the tavern. They will probably arrive later.''

Ciel nodded. "I can. It's pretty easy. And captain didn't believe me." He huffed. "Seriously, how do you put up with him? He's an annoying bastard." He looked at the bed that Finny pointed at. "Okay." He nodded. "Some fun? You mean that by drinking and having one night stands with some prostitutes?.. Is captain going there too?" He asked curiously, putting away the things from the bed he had to sleep on. After he's done, he wanted to meet with Alois once more, to tell him the great news. He was going to pull him and Luka out of the cage too.

Finny sighed softly, amused. ''He's not very good at first impressions, we thought that about him as well too. He went through alot to be a captain at his age but being a member of his crew is not so bad.'' He smiled, sitting up to take off his boots before laying back down to pull the covers over him. ''That's exactly what I mean.'' He chuckled playfully. '' Yeah, sometimes he does but he often prefers to stay on the ship. He never invited any prostitutes on his vessel and doesn't allow the members of his crew to do so since it would be a direspectful act.'' He laid on his side, closing his eyes after a moment.

Ciel laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. The bed wasn't as comfortable as in his home. "I see.. Well, at least the captain is a good person. He doesn't do things that other pirates consider fun." He smiled slightly. "The captain is a really interesting person." He sighed softly and turned away from Finny. "Anyways, goodnight." He closed his eyes and made himself comfortable under the blanket. He thought about Alois and Luka and then about his parents. They were probably worried about him.. But he knew that he will come back, that was for sure.

Alois opened his eyes the next morning when he noticed that the ship was moving. ''Wake up Luka, I think we left the island. '' The Brown haired boy opened his eyes and yawned. ''Why Carl not with us?'' He asked, looking around to see that the others were waking up as well. ''Carl needs to help to complete the map, but we'll see him again don't worry.'' He smiled, sitting up. '' Finny, wake the boy up, he needs to get back to work.'' The blonde looked over the captain at the helm and nodded. ''Yes, captain.'' He went downstairs in the crew room and shook Ciel gently. ''Sorry to wake you up but we often get up early in the morning, you have to get back to work.''

Ciel opened his eyes when he felt Finny shake his shoulder. He groaned softly and buried his face in the pillow. "Fine." He mumbled. He got out of the bed and put on his shoes before leaving the room. He walked over to the captain and looked up at him. "Do I need to continue work?" He asked and yawned softly. "And do you promise that you will let Alois and Luka stay in the crew room with me? We can share a bed if there's no other way." He stood up on his tiptoes and took the male's hat before putting it on. "I've never wore such a thing." He mumbled. "It's so weird."

Finny laughed lightly when Ciel put his hat on. ''It's a bit big for you but we can find you one if you would like. As for your friends, I'm sure there will be no problem if they sleep here as well. You can tell Snake to let them out.'' He took his hat back and placed it on his head before patting the boy's hair. ''Sorry, but that's life on a ship, everyone has to do his job.'' He replied gently, taking Ciel to the kitchen. ''You can take a little something to eat first if you want. I'll be on the watchtower.'' He smiled before heading out again.

He nodded. "Thank you!" Ciel smiled widely, knowing that Alois will be okay now. He nodded. "It's okay, I completely understand." He sighed softly, following him to the kitchen. "Thank you." He took some food to eat, and once he was done, he went to the cage. "Snake." He smiled. "Can you please let out Alois and Luka out? Captain let me get them out." When the male let Alois out, he took his hand and led him and Luka to the crew room. "This is where you will sleep."

Alois smiled, looking around. ''Thanks alot Ci-Carl.'' He corrected just in case someone was around. ''I feel a little bad for the others...'' He replied softly, falling down suddenly when the ship turn suddenly. He almost hit his head against the floor and protected Luka from the fall. ''Hey, are you alright?'' He looked up at Ciel, trying to get back up. ''What's happening.'' He duck quickly, pulling Ciel down when he heard a loud noise and a cannonball went through the walls, destroying the room a little. Bard came down in a hurry. ''You all go back in the hold, we have company!''


	7. The deal

Ciel, along with Alois and Luka, ran to the railing of the ship. In the distance, he saw the ship his father sailed. "I-it's my father. We're saved!" He turned to the blonde, smiling. "But first, they need to win." He gripped the railing tightly when the ship turned around and he watched the other ship get closer. He was used to his father using that ship, and he was there many times as well. "Hide for now, I will get you out once it's safe. And don't get into the fight." He ran over to the captain. "Captain, you have no chance in winning. They're really good. So just let me and my friends go, I promise that Vincent won't care about the others."

''No chance of winning?'' He grinned. ''Boy, I always win. This isn't my first encounter with the royal navy.'' He glanced at the boy when he said Vincent's name, like he was close to him and smiled. ''Let's great them properly shall we?'' When both ships were next to the others, both sides were ready to attack but Vincent raised his hand, commanding them not to when he saw his son on the other side. ''Ciel!'' Sebastian widened his eyes when he finally understood and chuckled lightly. ''Now I understand why you wanted information about me.'' He grabbed Ciel suddenly, pressing his sword blade against his neck and walked towards the side to talk to the other man. ''Is that what you want? You attack us and I kill the boy right away. He has a job to complete and once it will be. I'll give him back to you.''

"Don't hurt him." Ciel whispered. He turned to Vincent and smiled when he saw him. "Father.." He widened his eyes and gasped when the captain pressed his sword against him. He looked down, feeling not only the blade against his throat, but the man's body against his back too. It made him feel weird and uncomfortable and he struggled lightly. "Captain, but let Alois and Luka go too. I'm not going without them." He frowned slightly and widened his eyes when he saw a woman walk behind Vincent. It was Francis Midford, his aunt. "A woman in the ship.." He muttered. "And I'll finish the work and come back to you, father, don't worry about it. I'm a Phantomhive, I won't die because of a filthy pirate's hands."

''Such hurtful words...'' Sebastian whispered. ''Don't ask for too much boy, I wont let them go as well.'' He looked back up at Vincent and saw the woman. ''You take women on your ships? This is bad luck do you know that?'' Vincent clenched his fists, not wanting to attack since Ciel was in danger. ''How long will it takes for his work to be done?'' He asked nervously. ''Oh well...not long I believe. But he will be in one piece I promise.'' Vincent narrowed his eyes dangerously. ''And I should trust the words of a pirate?'' The captain grinned, pressing his blade harder on the boy's neck, making some blood ran down his skin. ''You can choose to trust me or not but you may not like the result.'' Vincent widened his eyes worried. ''Fine! Fine! Let go of him!''

Ciel didn't move, knowing that the smallest step will kill him. He looked at his father and smiled slightly, not wanting him to worry. "It will take me a day." He replied. "Less than a day if captain lets me work while he's in the room." He gasped quietly when he felt the sword blade digging into his neck, and he hissed in pain as blood trickled down his neck. He raised his hand and set it on top of the pirate's, pulling his hand away gently. "He trusts you, now let me go. I need to finish my work before I can leave." He turned around, looking up at the captain calmly. "But you will die after that, I promise."

Sebastian grinned, releasing Ciel. ''And who's going to kill me? You?'' He looked up at Vincent on the other ship. ''We have a deal then, you'll have your son tomorrow. I'm sure you can survive another day without your precious son.'' Ciel's father frowned, sighing heavily. ''Asshole...Fine, I want my son tomorrow and he better be home tomorrow or it will my my pleasure to hang you and all of your little crew.'' He replied dangerously but keeping a calm voice. ''My my...I know where he gets his attitude from.'' Sebastian chuckled, gesturing Bard that could start moving again. He waved at Vincent and looked down at the boy. ''A lovely father you have.''

"I can do it too. Never underestimate your enemy." Ciel huffed and looked at his father with a small smile. He wrapped his hand around his throat, to stop the bleeding. "Shut up." He glared up at the captain. He only needs to stay here one more day. He will get back to his father then, but he knew that he will feel guilty if he won't save the kids. He'll need to ask his father about it. He looked up at the man before walking past him. "My father is far better than you will ever be. So don't you dare insult him or anyone from the Phantomhive family." He walked to the captain's room and sat down on the chair, continuing to draw the map.

The captain grinned as the boy went in his cabin to work. ''Ah nobles...'' He whispered before going back to take to helm. ''Thanks Bard.'' He noticed that the man was glaring at him. ''What? If you want to say something, say it instead of looking at me like that.'' He replied, looking back at the horizon. ''Actually yes, I'd like to say something. Did you really have to do that? He's just a boy and-'' Sebastian raised his hand to cut Bard. ''He said it himself, don't underestimate your enemy. The Phantomhives are nobles working for the queen and we are ennemy of the queen. That boy is smart Bard. The proof is that he's in my cabin right now working and that he got his little friend out of the cage. We need to have this map completed, so no he's not just a boy.''


	8. Acting friendly

Ciel worked for a little while, until he remembered Alois and Luka. He immediately found them and brought them to the crew room. "Stay here. My father will take me tomorrow and I will tell him to save you two. You're important to me. I have to work though, since if I finish faster, I will take us out of here earlier." He smiled and went back to captain's room. He looked around, seeing various books and papers in the room and he narrowed his eyes. He could easily find information, but the male will notice that he picked something up. He sighed, deciding to just continue his work before doing something else.

Alois smiled when he saw the crew room. ''It's definitely better than the cage, thanks Ciel! This is some amazing news!'' He let Ciel go to work and laid on the bed. ''It's been awhile since we slept on a bed, right Luka?'' His little brother nodded happily, laying down next to him. ''Get some sleep now, we don't sleep much in the cage.'' He stroke his hair before closing his eyes. He opened them again after about two hours and looked around. ''Luka?'' He widened his eyes once he realized that his little brother was not there. ''Luka!'' He went in the hold but he didn't find him there so he ran in the kitchen, seeing Joker. ''Did you see my little brother?'' He asked nervous. ''The little Brown haired boy? Yes, he's on the deck I think.'' Alois ran outside and bit his lip when the pirates turned to him. ''Hey! This thing is yours I believe.'' The blonde turned around, seeing the captain taking the little boy off some sail ropes. ''He probably got stuck up there when we were having dinner. He got lucky he didn't fall down.'' Sebastian replied, pushing the boy in his big brother's arms.

Ciel needed some fresh air before he could continue working, so he walked out on the deck. He saw Luka running around and he raised an eyebrow before turning to go talk with Finny. After a little while, he saw Alois taking Luka back from the captain. "What happened?" He asked once he walked over to them. When the blonde explained, he nodded. "I see.. Well, I shall go back to work now." He walked back to the man's room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the chair and looked down at the map. The half of it was already completed, and he knew that he could complete it wholy tonight. He began drawing again carefully, concentrated on his work. Just after a bit, his eyes closed and his head bumped against the desk as he fell asleep.

''Why would I do that? No way.'' Sebastian rolled his eyes, gesturing Bard to leave. ''But he hates you!'' The blonde replied irritated. ''So what? I couldn't care less. I can live with that like I always did and look where I am today.'' He smirked making Bard frown even more. ''Yes congratulations Sebastian! Your dream came true. You got your own ship, your own crew and you became a pirate that many respect. What were you always telling me when we met? 'The man of knowledge must be able not only to love his enemies but also to hate his friends.'' Sebastian huffed annoyed. ''I remember, and it's working very well right now cause you're starting to piss me off.'' Bardroy gave up and turned around. ''You changed... I thought that being a pirate for you meant freedom. But now, you're taking contracts to deliver some poor kids to complete strangers and who knows what's going to happen to them. And all that for what? For more money. You didn't care at all about money before...I know what happened but-'' ''Shut up.'' Bard sighed softly, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. ''I would just like to have my friend back again...'' He left the captain alone, going back Inside to get some sleep.

The boy awoke and rubbed his eyes, smudging the ink all over one of them. He widened his eyes, understanding what happened. "Oh no." He muttered and pulled away from the desk, looking at the map. It wasn't ruined entirely, but some of the trails were smudged. He sighed and stood up, walking out. He saw the captain standing on the deck, and he walked over to him after he cleaned the ink off of his face. "Captain!" He looked up at the man and sighed. "I might've... Ruined the map a bit.. But I think I can fix it. Or do I need to start working on a new one?" He asked as he stared up at the captain's eyes. He didn't want to work again, he just hoped that he'll have to fix this one.

Sebastian took his eyes away from the horizon when Ciel spoke. ''No need to yell you know, I still have pretty good ears... you're still awake?'' He asked, not hearing the boy's comment at first. But when he realized what Ciel said, he smiled a bit. ''How did you ruin the map? Was it an accident or maybe you want to stay with us for a bit longer?'' Apparently, he was the only one to find that comment funny since he could clearly see Ciel's glare in the darkness. He sighed softly, making to ship turn a bit, looking at his compass. ''If you say that you can fix it, then you can fix it.'' He noticed the dry blood on the boy's neck and frowned slightly before smiling again. ''Say boy, would you like to take the helm?''

Ciel huffed. "Of course it was an accident! I fell asleep." He glared at the man. He would never want to stay with pirates, that was for sure. He watched as the man looked at his compass. "Yeah, I can." He sighed. He noticed the frown on the man's face, and he covered his neck with his hand. "Oh?" He smiled slightly. "Sure." He nodded. "I would like to try to take the helm, my father never let me do it, he said that I'm too young for that." He walked over to the helm and set his hands on it. "But you should tell me where to turn, captain." He smiled up at the male.

Sebastian moved to the side a little to let Ciel placed his hands on the helm and he chuckled. ''You don't have to turn for the moment, we're going straight forwards.'' He replied but had an idea. ''Actually, you can make the ship turn but you will have to go back in the right direction afterwards and since there is no land around to guide you, it's just a bit more tricky.'' He placed his compass in Ciel's hand to show him. ''You probably know all that stuff since you navigated with your father but right now you can see that the arrow is pointing west so after making the ship turn around, it will have to point west again. Go ahead.''

Ciel nodded, listening to the captain closely. He took the compass and looked at it. "Yeah, I did learn navigating from my father. So I think I can do this." He sighed and turned around. "But first I need this." He took off the man's hat and put it on before turning back to the helm. "Why are you acting so nice to me? You were trying to kill me just today." He began turning the helm, making the ship turn slowly in the same direction. It was a weird feeling, but he liked doing this. He glanced at compass, seeing that it didn't show west anymore. He began turning it more until it got back to its first position, making the arrow of the compass point to west again. He pushed the hat up, so that he would see everything clearly again.

''I don't know what you're talking about, I was being nice the whole time.'' He replied innocently, smiling slightly when the boy started making the ship turn. It made him remember the first time that he placed his hands on a helm. He waited for Ciel to do a complete turn before taking his hat back. ''My hat. We'll find you one if you want. You could keep it as a souvenir.'' He said in a payful voice. He sighed softly, looking around. ''You did great, maybe you'll become a pirate who knows.'' He smirked when he received another glare. ''What? You don't like my humor? ''

He huffed when the male took his hat back and he turned to him. "That would be nice. But I would rather have yours after you will get hanged in front of everyone." He smirked slightly, handing the compass back to the man. Even if he said so, he didn't really want the captain to be hanged. After all, he was quite an interesting person and no one, not even this man, deserved to die like a dog. "Or maybe I will take over after my father and continue what he started. That would be more honorable than being a pirate." He said as he glared at the captain. "Your humor isn't even funny. Now let me go, I need to continue working." He sighed. "Ah, I wish I could get out of here faster." He said and glanced up at the man before going back to work.


	9. Like cat and dog

''If you want to get out of here faster, you have to be careful with the ink.'' The man chuckled amused at the boy's attitude. ''Such a temper in that small body.'' He watched him leave and looked back up, enjoying the silence, only hearing the small waves hitting the ship gently. He remained there for half an hour when Bard walked up to him again, yawning. '' You can go rest captain, I'll take over.'' He replied, going up to where Sebastian was. ''It's really different to navigate during the night right?'' He smiled when he noticed Sebastian peaceful expression. It's been awhile since he saw him this calm. The captain nodded, giving Bard the helm and compass and telling him goodnight. He entered his cabin and noticed that Ciel was still working. ''Did you repair your mistake?'' He asked with a smile, taking off his coat before laying on the bed. ''You can stay if you want, just don't disturb my sleep.'' He replied, placing his tricorne over his eyes.

Ciel turned to the man when he entered the room. "Yeah." He nodded. "I won't, it's not like I run around this place." He smiled slightly and turned back to his work. The mistake was already fixed and he continued drawing the map. After a few hours, the sun was starting to rise and Ciel was finished for the day, to sleepy to realize what's happening. He got into the nearest bed, which was captain's, and curled up against the warm body next to him. He fell asleep immediately, snoring softly. He didn't understand what's happening, and of course, he would never have done that if he wasn't so sleepy.

Sebastian opened his eyes after a few hours and heard a noise. He pushed his hat up, looking next to him and saw that Ciel fell asleep. He got out of the bed quietly, putting his coat back on and pulled the covers up over the small body. He was about to get out when he noticed the map on the table. He picked it up and smiled since it was almost complete and went on the deck, seeing Bard at the helm. ''I'll take the helm, go wake the others. We have to meet with Vincent Phantomhive today.'' The blonde widened his eyes, surprised. ''What? The boy is already done?'' The captain smiled, nodding. ''Almost, so let us be on our way.''

Ciel woke up after a few hours, looking around the room. At first, he didn't realize where he was, but then he understood that he fell asleep in the captain's room... And his bed. He widened his eyes and jumped out of the man's bed. He walked over to the deck and saw the male. He instantly walked over to him, yawning. "Good morning, captain. I'm sorry that I fell asleep in your bed." He said, his cheeks red. "I didn't mean to, but I was too tired to go to the crew room.. A-and you seemed warm." He mumbled, looking down at the floor. He was embarrassed that he slept with the man. "Uh, anyways, where are we going?"

The man looked down to see Ciel getting out of his cabin and walking towards him. He smiled a bit at his embarrassment and shook his head slowly. '' It's nothing boy. I didn't even noticed, no need to apologize. You worked hard yesterday.'' He looked up at Finny on the watchtower when the blonde called him. ''The letter has been sent captain!'' Sebastian nodded and turned to the boy. ''You'll return to your father today as we promised and we will meet on an abandon island not so far from here. If we were to meet back in your town, I think that things would be pretty bad for us, the guards and the villagers would be waiting for us with a warm welcoming.'' He chuckled darkly.

The boy's cheeks were still red as he nodded, and he looked up at the man. "So I can get back?!" He smiled widely. "Thank you, captain." He looked away. "And we'll meet him on an abandoned island? That's good.. I don't really want you or your crew dead." He muttered before he turned around. "Well, I'm going to continue working then." He walked back to the captain's room and began drawing once again, no matter that his stomach grumbled, since he wanted food. Of course, he would like his morning tea and scones that Tanaka prepared, but anything else was just as good to him now.

Bardroy grinned amused when the boy entered the cabin again. ''He doesn't want you dead anymore? What did you do to him?'' Sebastian turned towards him and shrugged. ''I don't know, I think I've been...kind?'' Bardroy started laughing quietly and patted his shoulder. ''Well, I'm going to cook something now, since nobody had breakfast yet.'' He replied, going down the stairs to walk in the kitchen. ''Ciel! You're here! We don't see you often now...they're keeping you here?'' Alois asked, entering the captain's room. ''Wow, this map looks good! I don't know anything about geography but you're amazing.'' He exclaimed, sitting on the other chair. He looked around curiously. ''This is the captain's room right? Did you take a look around?'' He grinned, getting up to walk around the room.

Just a Ciel began working, Alois walked in and he turned to the blonde. "Thank you! You will learn geography once you will live with me." He smiled. "Yeah, it is. And no, I didn't, he said he doesn't want anyone touching his stuff." He sighed. "Alois, don't make me any trouble. If he will realize that you touched something, he might be mad." He bit his lip. "By the way, we're going to meet my father today. He will definitely do something against the rules, I know him. So you should be saved." He smiled, drawing a line carefully.

''Okay, I wont touch anything. ''He sighed, sitting back down. ''Did you sleep here this morning cause you weren't in the crew room with us.'' He asked while watching Ciel draw. ''Boy, dinner is served in the ki-No. No and no. Get out of here.'' Sebastian replied, irritated when he saw the blonde in his cabin. '' You're distracting him from his work, I wont allow anyone else to come in my room, don't push it.'' Alois got up immediately, biting his lip. ''Sorry...'' He muttered quietly. ''Sorry who?'' The blonde looked up slowly and headed to the door. ''Sorry captain...''

He nodded. "Yeah, I fell asleep.. On the desk." He lied, smiling. He turned to the door when it opened and he saw the captain. He narrowed his eyes, listening to the way the man talked to Alois. He immediately stood up and walked over to the male. "Don't talk with Alois like that. You need to treat him with respect, he's not a rat." He said, glaring at the captain. "If I'll hear you talk like that to Alois again, there won't be any map left, and definitely no one to draw the map once again." He crossed his arms over his chest, walking past the man. "You said dinner is served?" He went to the kitchen to eat.


	10. Going back home?

Sebastian mumbled something before going in the kitchen as well. Bardroy smiled, seeing everyone entering, even the children who were in the cage. ''Man we never had so much people on the ship. It feels really alive now.'' He grinned, preparing alot of plates. ''Yeah, a little too alive if you want my opinion.'' The captain groaned, taking his plate first before taking a seat. Bard served everyone, it took awhile but he frowned when he noticed that the children were standing up since they didn't any seats left. '' Can all the crew members sit with a child?'' Joker, Finny and Snake nodded and Bardroy took Alois. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Sebastian. ''It goes for you as well captain.'' The man placed his fork back in his plate and glared at him. He sighed, gesturing Ciel to sit with him and started eating again.

Ciel sighed, leaning against the wall. He didn't have a place to sit down, but he wasn't going to complain, after all, he wasn't going to be here any longer. He took his plate, looking around. He rolled his eyes at the idea, knowing that he could eat while standing. He frowned as he had to sit down on the captain's lap, but he did it anyways, since it was better than to stand. His cheeks turned lightly red as he began eating, leaning against the man as if he was a chair for him. "So you will let me go today.. That's nice. I don't want to stay here any longer, but I can't complain about the food though. You're a pretty good cook, Bard."

Bard rubbed his head at the compliment and started eating as well.'' Thanks boy, we don't often compliment my cooking skill.'' Luka screamed when he saw a snake on the table but the grey haired man behind him covered his mouth. '' I wont bite you...says Oscar.'' The young boy looked at the man curiously but relaxed a little. ''He understands the snakes?'' Alois asked curiously, fascinated. ''Yeah, we found him when landed in France. He was still guarding an abandon jail so I proposed him a place on the ship.'' Sebastian explained, taking a sip of rum. ''You'll go back once the map will be complete, we're almost at our destination.''

Ciel turned to Luka, seeing the snake. He frowned slightly, confused. So that's what they meant that Snake talks diferently. He listened to the captain's explanation, interested. He then pouted when the man took a sip of rum. "Come on, don't drink this early in the day. Your breath smells of alcohol already." He rolled his eyes. "And great, I just need like half an hour to finish it." He sighed, wiggling his hips to get more comfortable on the male's lap. He finally finished his food and set the plate on the table before leaning against the captain once again. "You still aren't going to tell me your name?"

Sebastian wrapped an arm around the boy's waist to prevent him from moving. ''Really, can't you stay still?'' ''No.'' The man replied with a grin before glancing down at Ciel. ''It's killing you to not know my name isn't it?'' He teased playfully making some crew members laugh. ''I think you can tell him now since you know who he is as well.'' The captain thought for a moment, finishing his plate. ''I guess you're right...'' Alois widened his eyes, the man was finally going to say his name. ''I'm Black Beard. Now you know it.'' Alois pouted, narrowing his eyes. ''Hey! You don't even have a beard!'' He complained, crossing his arms on his chest. ''Fine fine, I'm captain Sebastian Michaelis.''

Ciel blushed when he felt the man wrap his arm around his waist. He wasn't used to such actions, it was not proper. He smiled slightly, waiting for the captain to say his name. He rolled his eyes and pinched the male's arm. "Sure, you're definitely Black Beard." He sighed and chuckled at Alois's reaction. "Sebastian Michaelis?" He turned his head to a side to look at the man with a smirk. "You're named after my dog." He laughed lightly. "You're named like a dog, so you're probably going to die like a dog." He grinned.

Alois laughed quietly when he heard what Ciel said and glanced at the captain nervously. The man didn't feel offended but rather amused at Ciel's comments. ''You will soon learn that I am immortal boy. Everyone would miss me if I was to die.'' The table fell silent and the man frowned with a pout. ''Oh well, I still have my ship.'' He replied, releasing Ciel to get up. ''Let's get ready for the meeting and take your weapons everyone, just in case. I hope we wont have to use them of course.'' He went back on the deck, seeing that they were moving closer to the land.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He chuckled when everyone fell silent. "See, no one will miss you, captain Michaelis." Once he was released, he immediately stood up, dusting off his clothes. "I'm going to continue working. Tell me when we're finally at the land." He walked to Sebastian's room and sat down next to the desk, continuing to draw the map. After half an hour or so, he was finally finished and he leaned against the chair, sighing in relief. He couldn't wait to get back home. But yet, he kind of wanted to stay here. He immediately shook off the thought.

They finally landed on the island next to the boat with white sails and Sebastian saw Vincent with a soldiers group on the beach. ''Looks like they trust us as much as we trust them.'' The captain smirked before walking in his room. ''Are you done yet?'' He looked over Ciel's shoulder and noticed that he was indeed done. ''Your father is waiting outside, come.'' He took the map and placed it in his coat before going out. He nodded to Snake and the grey haired man understood. He went in the hold and unlock the cage, letting the children out. Alois and Luka walked out as well and Sebastian went down the ship with Ciel, stopping in front of Vincent. ''Let him go now, you had what you wanted.'' He replied, his eyes on his son. ''Come son, you look really tired. Time to go back home.'' He smiled gently, opening his arms.


	11. Betrayal and meeting the kraken

Ciel nodded. "Of course." He stood up, handing the map to the captain. "Mhmm.." He followed the man out of the ship, looking down at the ground. He saw his father and smiled at him. He then gulped and turned to Sebastian before standing up on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to the male's cheek, quickly snatching his hat away. He put on the hat, walking over to Vincent, and wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you, father." He sighed softly. He then turned to Sebastian. "And I will miss you, captain Sebastian Michaelis." He smirked. He leaned in to Vincent's ear. "My friends are there, as well, Sebastian doesn't agree to let them out. Can you do something about it, please?" He whispered.

''And I will miss my hat.'' Sebastian replied playfully. Vincent looked up behind Ciel and widened his eyes. ''Are you sure that he doesn't agree to let them out?'' He asked, seeing the children walking over them as well. ''Ciel! We're finally out!'' He saw the boy's father and smiled gently. ''Hi...I'm Alois Trancy and this is my younger brother Luka.'' Vincent smiled softly. ''Nice to meet you two.'' He looked back up to the captain and turned to his guards, nodding slightly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and took out his gun but he soon received a tranquilizer in the neck, as well as the others before falling on the ground, asleep. ''Sorry son, but you know what my job is, I can't let any pirates escape.''

Ciel smiled at Alois. "I'm glad that they let you out." He sighed softly. He widened his eyes when the pirates fell down and he ran over to Sebastian. "Will you kill them?" He turned to his father with his eyes narrowed. "Don't touch Sebastian. He is a good person." He sat down on the ground and pulled the man's body on his lap, holding him close. He was still glaring at Vincent. "If you're going to hang them, then hang me too. After all, I helped them. I completed the map, and not because I had to, but because I wanted to." He huffed. "Alois, you're on my father's side, right? You're lucky then. I never thought about pirates as people before, but now I just can't let Vincent kill them. They are people as well. You can put them to prison, but don't, father, please don't kill them."

''Don't interfere son, pirates are pirates. We're going home and we'll put them in jail before hanging them.'' He ordered his men to take the pirates on his own ship before turning to Sebastian. ''The Raven is ours, let's take it back as well.'' Ciel's aunt took him in her arms while two soldiers grabbed the captain. They entered Vincent's ship and locked the pirates together in the cage for the way back. ''Wait a second...'' Ciel's father said before they lock the door. He leaned down over Sebastian and took the map out of his coat. ''That can be useful.'' He replied before going on the deck. Some of his men went aboard the other ship to follow him back home.

"I don't care, Alois. I might get hanged for helping them, but it's better than feeling guilty all my life." The boy replied, looking at Sebastian who laid passed out in the cage. He wrapped his arms around Alois as well, hugging him back with a small smile. "I will take them out of here no matter what." He frowned when the floor started to shake and he pulled away from the hug. He turned to the window, looking at it with wide eyes. "This ship will sink, we need to get out." He replied and looked at the cage. "Keys! Alois, we need to get the keys of the cage, I'm not going to leave them behind!" He stood up, immediately running up to get the keys from the crew member.

Vincent looked at the giant tentacles in complete shock. He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hide his fear. Francis saw Ciel looking around the the keys and ran up to him. ''You're really thinking about releasing them! That's insane!'' She glanced at Vincent who wasn't looking towards them and gave Ciel the keys. She didn't want the help of pirates but they had no chance against this monster. Alois ran back down with Ciel and a tentacle went through the wall, he ducked just in time to not get dragged outside. ''Hurry Ciel! We need to wake them up! The boy managed to unlock the door and they got in. Alois started slapping everyone as hard as he could and yelling to wake them up.

Ciel sighed. "Aunt Francis, I know what I'm doing." He took the keys and ran back down. He ducked with Alois, wincing when he hit the floor as he accidentally fell down. He got on his feet again and unlocked the door before getting inside. He pulled Sebastian out and slapped him hard, but the man didn't seem to react. "Sebastian Michaelis." He huffed, slapping the male a few more times, but his eyes didn't open. He sat on top of the man and leaned down, listening to his heartbeat for a moment before moving up and pressing his lips against Sebastian's. This should wake him up. And it didn't feel that bad, to have his first kiss with this man, it was probably because he knew that he was doing it to wake Sebastian up.

Sebastian started moving his lips as well when he felt something warm against his own. He suddenly opened his eyes when he realized that he was kissing someone and that that someone was Ciel Phantomhive. '' Woah boy, what are you- Ow!'' He grabbed his face, feeling pain before sitting up. ''You're the one who slapped me like that?!'' He looked around to see his crew waking up and a tentacle wrapped itself around Ciel's waist, pulling him backwards.''Ciel!'' Alois screamed in fear. The captain chased after him and he quickly shot the pouder container before the creature pulled the boy through the window. The tentacle exploded, releasing Ciel and his crew joined him. ''What the hell is this ship?'' Sebastian asked, not really remembering what happened. ''I think we have a Kraken to deal with right now.'' Bard replied and they ran on the deck.

Just as he saw Sebastian open his eyes, he pulled away and wiped his mouth. "You're finally awake." He muttered. He widened his eyes when he felt a slimy tentacle wrap around his waist and he widened his eyes. "Se-Sebastian!" He fell down on the floor when the tentacle realeased him and he stood up slowly. He looked around the room and realized that the storage room was just next door. He pulled Alois with him there and took a sword and a gun for himself. "Go and search for Luka, I'm going to try to help everyone fight that beast! I know how to do it, don't worry." He ran to the deck, seeing Francis cut off one of the Kraken's tentacles. "Who the hell has been marked?"

Sebastian widened his eyes when he heard Ciel's question but didn't say anything about it. *How does he know about it?* He wondered, seeing the dark spot growing in his hand. He wrapped a part of his sleeve around it and quickly took out his sword, slicing the tentacle that had Finny's leg. ''It's not our first time fighting this beast and he's getting even angrier!'' Bard complained, taking out his flame thrower. ''Who let you get out of the cage?'' Vincent asked, seeing pirates all around, not that he mind a little help. Sebastian pushed Ciel down before he was taken again and took his hat back, replacing it on his head. The ship was struggling against the kraken's pressure since he was a bit smaller and he broke completely, making everyone fall in the water. Sebastian searched for Ciel who was going down. The boy didn't seem to know how to swim. He pulled him up and started swimming. ''Hang on...we'll be safe on the land.'' He replied, trying to swim as fast as he could with Ciel clinging to him. He knew the kraken would soon realized that he was gone and will start chasing after him soon so he had to get to the beach quickly. He started to relax again when they were not in deep water anymore and the small waves helped him to get on the beach. He let himself fall on the sand, exhausted and fell asleep.


	12. Stuck on island

Ciel ran over to Vincent, stabbing the tentacle that attacked him. "I let them out of the cage, of course." He gasped when Sebastian pushed him down and he looked up at him, smiling when the man took his hat back. He widened his eyes when the ship broke, making him fall down into the water. He didn't know how to swim.. Was this going to be the end of him? The sword got out of his grasp as he almost passed out, but then he felt the man pull him up. He began gasping for air when they reached the surface and he clung to Sebastian tightly. Once they reached the beach, he saw the male fall asleep and he pulled him under a tree, so that sun wouldn't hit the man, before laying down next to him and falling asleep as well.

When Sebastian opened his eyes, he was rather confused and he looked next to him, seeing Ciel asleep. He was still wet and he remembered what happened ''The kraken...'' He whispered before getting up to look over the sea. He just hoped that the others were safe, knowing that the creature wasn't after them. Something suddenly hit him. Where was his ship? He couldn't see it anymore and he started to panic not knowing how they were suppose to go back. He walked back towards the boy and shook his shoulder gently. ''Hey wake up now, we can't just stay here.''

Ciel woke up when Sebastian shook his shoulder and he looked up at him with a small smile. "Where are we?" He yawned, standing up slowly. The wet clothes were sticking against him, and he felt uncomfortable. He walked closer to the male, clinging to his sleeve to keep himself up. He was still too tired to move much. "Sebastian.. There's no ships around.. How are we going to get out?" He asked as he looked around. "And Bard said that you were dealing with Kraken before, that means that someone from your crew is marked. Do you know who? Is it you, Sebastian?" He pulled the man's hand up and looked at his palm. There was nothing on this one. He pulled another hand up, which was covered by clothing and he narrowed his eyes.

''I got out of the worst situations, we should be fine.'' The man quickly pulled his hand away and started walking around the island. ''How do you know about this mark thing?'' He asked innocently, looking around at the abandon island. ''I know that there's no ships around, one got destroyed and mine got...I don't even know.'' The placed looked a bit familiar to him ''I've been here before. So first let's try to get some food and something to drink.'' He looked behind him, seeing that Ciel was tired and he sighed softly. ''We wouldn't be in this situation if it was not for your lovely father, my thanks to him.'' He replied sarcastically, taking the boy's arm to make him walk faster.

Ciel nodded, trusting the man. He followed him slowly, looking at him. "Father told me about it, but I always thought that it's only a legend, but what happened proved me wrong." He sighed and took Sebastian's hand, lacing their fingers together. He felt more comfortable when he did so. "Well, I don't know either.." He nodded and bit his lip. He frowned and looked away. "I never knew that he was so bad, he wanted to kill you. I was planning to get you out though." He pouted as Sebastian pulled him by his arm. "You could be more gentle, you know. I kissed you and you're repaying me like that. You should be carrying me."

''I did carry you all the way here love, with all of mine and your stuff on. Do you know how heavy it is in the water? Don't be too demanding.'' He replied in a playful voice, pulling Ciel less harder. ''It would be useful if you knew how to swim, maybe I'll teach you later.'' He stopped at a little house after they were walking inland for awhile and enter it. ''Not many people know about this island since it is so small but we use it as a pitstop.'' There were some guns and swords around that weren't use for a long time. He gave Ciel another sword. ''It will be your best friend by now.'' He grinned, finding some rum as well.

Ciel rolled his eyes and blushed when he realized that the man called him love. Yet, he didn't comment on it, not knowing if he heard right. "That would be great.. I'm quite afraid of swimming, actually." He looked away, embarrassed. He walked inside of the house with Sebastian. "I see. Well, at least we can have a place to stay." He took the sword, holding it tightly. It wasn't too heavy for him to carry. "Thank you." He smiled. He pouted when he noticed that Sebastian took some rum out again. "You won't believe how disgusting it was to kiss you when you smelled of alcohol." He sat down on a bed. He was lying about it, since it wasn't so disgusting to him to kiss Sebastian, no matter that his lips tasted like rum. "I want to drink. My throat is dry."

'' I wont change my rum for water, no way. So if you plan on kissing me again, you better get used to the taste.'' He smiled, looking around when Ciel told him that he wanted to drink. He took another bottle of rum and handed it to him, receiving a frown. ''Don't look at me like that, if you want to survive you gotta drink what you can, it wont be so bad after a couple os sips, and while you're with me you will live the pirate way or you'll die. You'll see, it will be fun.'' He pulled Ciel up again and went outside. ''I don't know if there is something to hunt on this island anymore but maybe we can find some fruits.''

He took the bottle of rum with a frown. "It smells awful. And I believe that it won't be fun at all." He took a sip of the drink and glared at Sebastian. "It's disgusting." He mumbled. Yet, he took another sip, since his throat was too dry. After a few more sips, he got used to the taste and once he was done drinking, his cheeks were red and he was tipsy. "Mm? Fruits? Let's go!" He followed the male outside happily. He would never act that way, especially around Sebastian, but since the rum affected him, he was overly happy and cheerful. He clung to the male's arm, looking up at him with a smile. "You know where to go, right?" He asked, before he looked around.

Sebastian looked down at the boy with a smile. Ciel was easier to deal with this way. ''Of course I know where to go, are you doubting me? I spent many days on this island before.'' He replied, stopping at a banana tree. ''Boy you're drunk right now and I understand that the world is wonderful but please stay here, I don't need you to do something incredibly stupid.'' He looked over to a smaller tree that he pointed to Ciel. ''It will be easier for you to collect these berries.'' He heard a noise behing him and turned around carefully, placing his hand over Ciel's mouth. He kept walking in the bushes until he saw a wild boar. He released the boy's mouth and took out his gun slowly.

Ciel nodded. "But I'm smart though! I can do something better than that." He pouted, looking at the tree that Sebastian pointed at. "Oh, it's berries? I'm gonna eat them all!" Just as he was about to step towards the tree, he felt the man cover his mouth and he frowned slightly, confused. Once his mouth was released, he looked up at the male with a raised eyebrow. "What is happening?" He then saw the boar and he smiled. "It's a cute animal! Wait... Sebby? Why are you pointing your gun at it?" He frowned. "No, no, no! Don't kill it, you dummy! That's a living creature!" He pouted. "I'm gonna call daddy, he's gonna kill you for doing that!"

''I'm a living creture too and I'm hungry.'' Sebastian widened his eyes when the animal turned towards them. ''Damnit...'' The boar started charging towards them, Sebastian pulled the trigger and nothing happened. '' Shit! Wet powder.'' He took Ciel in his arms and started running away from it. '' I will tape your mouth I swear.'' He placed Ciel on the roof of the small house and took the boy's gun. ''I hope that yours will work.'' Just as he turned around, the animal jumped on him and he had the time to shoot him in the neck before shooting his stomach as well. He gasped when the animal fell on him completely and tried to push it off. ''Little help here...''

Ciel widened his eyes when the boar turned to them and he clung to Sebastian, scared. He pouted, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he was carried. "Why? I didn't say anything wrong!" He watched the male fight with the boar and then he jumped off of the roof, pushing the boar off of Sebastian. "I told you that you shouldn't have killed it! It was so cute!" He sat down on top of the man before leaning down and pecking his lips. "You tasted nice when I first kissed you." He muttered, his cheeks turning even more red from embarrassment that he still felt despite the alcohol.

''Yeah It's so cute, it almost killed us.'' He raised an eyebrow when Ciel got on top of him and widened his eyes when the boy pecked his lips. He chuckled lightly and sat up. ''Oh? I tasted nice now, I thought you said disgusting. Looks like drinking makes you tell the truth.'' He lifted Ciel's waist to get up and stroke his hair. '' Help me to take this boar to the beach and we'll start a fire. Take his defenses to pull it but don't lift it.'' Sebastian went on the other side and started to push until they arrived at the beach. He saw that Ciel was tired and he smiled gently. ''Just wait here now, I'll come back with what we need. You're safe on the beach.''

"Did I tell you that?" He chuckled. "Well, it seems that I was lying." He looked up at the man when he stroked his hair and he bit his lip. "Mhmm.." He nodded and began pulling the boar to the beach. It was already getting dark, and he yawned, wanting to go to sleep. "Alright, Sebby. Come back soon." He laid down on the sand once the man left and he curled up, falling asleep immediately.


	13. A pirate's life for me

Sebastian came back with some fruits and branches and he placed everything next to Ciel. He took his coat off and covered Ciel with it before starting the fire. He looked at the horizon and sighed softly, not seeing any ships again and he cut the boar with a smaller knife and placed a piece on a branch, putting it above the fire before doing the same with another one. He laid down as well near the fire and took a sip of rum, waiting for the meat to cook.

Ciel woke up when it was dark, only the fire illuminating everything. He wrapped the coat tighter around himself and moved closer to the man, looking at him with a smile. He watched as the meat cooked, and he reached out for the bottle of rum. "I'm thirsty." He muttered. "But I'm not gonna drink half of it like the last time, since that got me really drunk." He sighed softly, taking the bottle before sipping some of the rum from it. "My head hurts."

''You were really drunk? I didn't notice.'' The man laughed lightly, letting Ciel have the bottle since he had another one. ''Drink slowly this time, your head hurts because you're not used to drink.'' He took a piece of meat and gave it to Ciel. ''Grab the branch, it's hot.'' He replied before picking his own. He looked at Ciel for a moment, a question in his mind. ''What did you do with the map?'' He asked, knowing that it would be ruin again since they fell in the water.

Ciel nodded. "I see." He took the branch and blowed some air over the hot meat. He frowned at the question, taking another sip of the rum. "Um... I ripped it apart because my father wanted to use it. It was only for you and your crew. But you can use my mind as your map, I have it memorized." He explained with a small smile. Once the meat cooled down, he took a bite of it, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian's hand hurt a bit but he kept eating. ''Thank you, I need to meet with someone but the island where I need to go can't be found on any maps. I just know her position approximately.'' He started eating calmly and sighed, looking back at the boy. ''I'm sorry you know...you weren't suppose to end up on my ship, not you and no one. I did make a contract with someone but I'm the one who decided to choose orphans.''

Ciel nodded. "It's fine, you just have to tell me the island's name and I will help you get there." He continued eating, before turning to Sebastian and smiling. "It's okay, Sebastian. I don't mind." He sighed softly. "You helped me to see how much of an asshole my father is." He frowned, gulping down some more rum. "He wanted to hang you and your crew, even if I said that you're not bad people. Seriously, I don't like him anymore."

''He's your father so of course he wouldn't want you to hang out with pirates. Look at what I'm doing, making his son drink rum.'' He chuckled, finishing his meat. He kept drinking as well and took his hat off. ''But enough talk of sadness or angryness now. I will teach you a song that will be stuck in your head forever.'' He grinned, starting to sing _'A pirate's life for me.'_ He smiled when Ciel looked at him with wide eyes and continued. ''Come on, try to sing it with me.'' He smirked, getting up and pulling Ciel up as well. '' And don't fall in the fire.''

He smiled, finishing his food. He turned to the man and bit his lip. "Why?" He widened his eyes, listening to Sebastian sing. He had a pretty voice, that he could say. He gripped the male tightly as he was pulled up and he leaned down to grab the bottle of rum before taking the man's hand. He began singing the song slowly, not really knowing the words and he took a sip of the rum, feeling tipsy once again. He began singing louder and moved closer to Sebastian, gripping his hand a bit tighter.

Sebastian sang louder with Ciel and they ran around the fire a couple of times. The boy tripped a few times making the man laugh but he catched him everytime. ''I told you to not fall in the fire. Well... you weren't in the fire but you know what I mean.'' He chuckled, feeling a bit funny as well. They kept singing and running until they were exhausted before falling on the sand again. ''I love this song! This song is pure freedom. No need to thank me, it was a pleasure to teach it to you.''

Ciel chuckled. "You caught me, so that's why I didn't fall into the fire." He giggled and continued singing and running around with Sebastian. He laid down next to the man, and he wrapped his arms around him. "It was fun." He smiled. "I liked singing it with you." He took the coat and moved on top of the man, setting the coat on top of both of them, like a blanket. "Do you want to go back to that house or shall we stay here?"

The man looked at the fire for a moment and wrapped his arms around Ciel. ''I couldn't bring many branches, the fire will die soon. Let's go back.'' He got up, having the boy in his arms and managed to walk back to the house since he was more used to alcohol. ''Here we are little pirate.'' He placed Ciel on the bed and laid down next to him. ''If you need to puke in the morning, please turn to the opposite drection.'' He smiled, placing Ciel on top of him again.

Ciel nodded, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he carried him back to the house. He giggled at the name and looked up at Sebastian. "I will, don't worry. I'm not going to puke on you.. Probably." He chuckled and curled up on top of the man, closing his eyes. He felt dizzy and tired, so he decided to just go to sleep already. "Goodnight, Sebastian." He muttered. "I wonder how others are doing... I hope the crew and Alois with Luka are safe."

''Goodnight Ciel. Don't worry, we'll see them again.'' He stroke Ciel's hair for a moment until he heard the boy snoring quietly and he closed his eyes, falling asleep as well. He woke up the next morning with a bit of a headache and saw that Ciel was still sleeping peacefully. He sighed, looking at the ceiling and kissed the boy's forehead. ''Time to wake up darling. ''He smiled, rubbing Ciel's back as he was sitting up slowly. ''How are you feeling?''

Ciel woke up when he felt a kiss on his forehead and he opened his eyes, looking up at Sebastian with his cheeks red. He buried his face in the man's chest, refusing to get up because his head hurt too much. "I-I'm pretty bad.. My head hurts badly." He muttered. "But why are you acting like that? Are you trying to be like my dad by kissing my forehead and such?" He asked and yawned softly.

Sebastian grinned at the question. ''Not at all, as you could see I would be a terrible father figure.'' He got up again, taking Ciel with him. ''I know what could wake you up and make your headache less painful. Eating fruits and some exercise.'' He went outside, back to the beach and noticed that everything was still in place and put Ciel down again. ''You'll eat only after your swimming lesson, I don't want you to have a cramp.''


	14. Swimming lesson

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I agree." He wrapped his arms around the man tightly, pressing close to him. He groaned before speaking, "Exercise? I hate exercise, Sebastian." He mumbled and huffed when he was set down on the beach. "Fine. But I don't want to swim." He pouted and took off his shirt and shoes before he ran his hand through his hair. "Let's go." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sebastian frowned when Ciel agreed with him. He didn't expect him to say that. ''Thank you very much...'' He sighed, taking off his shirt and his boots as well. He pulled Ciel in the water slowly and smiled when the boy groaned. ''The water is warm here and I wont let you drown, don't worry.'' He pulled Ciel a little more until the water was around his stomach and stopped there. ''We wont go deeper for now.'' He placed one of his hand under the boy's stomach and used the other to raise his legs. ''Look in front of you and make a scissors motion with your legs.''

Ciel blushed lightly when the man took off his shirt and he couldn't look away from his chest. Yet, he managed himself to stop staring and he looked up at Sebastian's face. He let the male pull him into the water, but he groaned softly, not liking the feeling of water around him at all. "Thank god you won't. But maybe you want to drown me?" He sighed softly and bit his lip when the man raised his legs up. He was a bit scared when his feet didn't touch the ground. He looked in front of him, just as he was told and tried moving his legs, but instead he almost rolled off Sebastian's arms.

He chuckled lightly when Ciel was about to roll off his arms. ''Don't panic, I wont let you fall.'' He could feel that the boy's breathing was uneven since he had his hand under his stomach and he grinned. ''Calm down boy or I'll tickle you.'' He started moving next to Ciel, making the boy going forward a bit. ''That's it. That's how you have to move your legs. Now for your arms, let's start with the easiest, the dog swims. Make a motion in the water like you are trying to dig a hole in the ground, pretty much like a dog.'' He chuckled, placing both of his hands under Ciel's stomach.

The boy frowned and tried calming down his breathing, not wanting to be tickled. He went forward just slightly while moving his legs. "I think that way of swimming would fit you the best, Sebastian." He began moving his legs again and he moved his arms just as Sebastian instructed him to. It wasn't so hard and he wasn't afraid to swim when the man held him. But he knew that he would fall in the water if Sebastian let him go. He turned his head to a side and looked up at the male. "Why did you choose to be a pirate?"

'How rude...'' He replied, amused before remaining silent for a moment at the question. '' I didn't choose to become a pirate, piracy chose me.'' He noticed that Ciel was looking at his chest and he smiled a bit. ''Those scars are from long ago.'' He removed only one hand under the boy and he already started to panic so he placed both of his hands back again. ''You just have to put a little more effort in your mouvements with only one of my hands under your belly but I still wont let you fall.'' He replied gently, walking a bit faster in the water. ''You didn't choose to be a noble right? But it's in your veins. The same goes for me.''

Ciel looked away immediately, his cheeks turning red. He wasn't looking at the man because of his scars, but he wasn't going to argue because it will just embarrass him more. He immadiately started panicking when Sebastian removed one of his arms and he lowered his hands, clinging onto the male. "B-but it's scary, Sebastian." He calmed down and began swimming again. "Oh.. I see. But still though, I never liked being a noble. I always wanted that everyone would live just as good as me, because I simply wasn't worth it."

''You can always change if you don't like who you are. A poor person can become rich and a rich person can become poor. As soon as you were born you became your own individual and your faith is up to you. I understood this too late sadly.'' He removed one hand once again and smiled when Ciel remained calm. '' I'll keep teaching you how to swim and trust me, you will become quite good.'' He kept moving next to the boy, always making sure to stay close to him. ''I will let you go, ready? Keep moving both of your arms and legs.'' He replied before letting go of Ciel.

"I see." Ciel felt Sebastian remove his arm, but he didn't panic, forcing himself to stay calm. He smiled slightly. "I hope I will. I want to know how to swim if I'm going to stay with you." He bit his lip. "Fine, do it. I hope I will manage to swim without you." Once the man let go, he swimmed by himself for a bit before he fell under the water. Since it wasn't deep, his feet touched the ground soon and he got out, choking on water. The boy gripped onto Sebastian's shoulders, looking up at him. "Don't you dare let me go again. Not today at least." He said after he calmed down. He set his head against the male's chest, breathing heavily.

Sebastian chuckled, wrapping his arms back around Ciel. ''Fine fine, I wont let you swim by yourself again today, but you didn't it for awhile, you will learn fast.'' He stroke his wet hair gently. ''We could always have some fun.'' He asked Ciel to go in his back and to wrap his arms around his neck. ''Without choking me please.'' He started to swim around the beach with the boy on his back. ''It's alot lighter than yesterday without all of our stuff on.'' He smiled, turning his head just a bit. ''I'm going under water, so hold your breath and pinch my shoulder when you need to go to the surface.'' He replied before diving in.

Ciel smiled slightly as the man stroked his hair. "Of course." He got on Sebastian's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning against him. "I'll try not to choke you." He chuckled. He set his head against the back of the male's head and then leaned down a bit, brushing his lips against the back of Sebastian's neck before pulling away. "I believe. I'm glad that it isn't so hard for you anymore." He nodded and held his breath as the man dived in. He opened his eyes slightly, but then they immediately felt sore, so he closed them, instead clinging to the man tighter. Once he was almost out of his breath, he pinched Sebastian's shoulder.

The man swam for a moment, being careful to not go too deep. He returned at the surface when he felt the boy clinging onto him thigter and he raised an eyebrow, amused. ''Did you open your eyes? You shouldn't do this just now, or at least you can try but without swimming at first.'' He turned Ciel around, to face him and pulled his lips lightly with his fingers. ''I felt your lips behind my neck...'' He whispered, smiling a bit. ''Are you still drunk or...are you actually starting like me a bit now?'' He grinned, slowly going back towards the beach. ''That would be some progress.''

Ciel nodded. "I did. Now they're sore." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He blushed and glanced at Sebastian before looking away. "Of course not! I would never like you, you idiot!" He flicked the man's forehead and buried his face in the crook of his neck, pouting. "It was an accident." He muttered and once he was sure that his cheeks weren't red, he pulled away, looking up at Sebastian. "How are we going to get back? I don't want to spend my life in here, no matter how nice it would be to not talk to anyone." He sighed softly. "Plus, I believe that you don't want that either, since you need to find your crew." He then saw the black mark on Sebastian's palm and smirked. "I knew it. I knew you've been marked.''


	15. Attachment

The man frowned, forgetting that the clothing covering his hand was gone now and sighed heavily, going back on the land. ''Yeah, I've been marked. It was the price to pay to stay alive and to bring my ship back from the depths. I sold my soul to the devil and I owe him thirteen years of servitude on his ship.'' He put his shirt back on and his boots, not covering the mark anymore. ''The thing is that I was always running away and he placed this mark on me the last time we met, giving me a certain amount of time to find souls who would serve him on his ship...the orphans. I wanted to sacrifice these children instead of sacrificing myself. This is the kind of pirate that I was...or that I still am, I don't know. That's why I know that my crew and the others are safe, he's after me.''

Ciel listened and widened his eyes slightly. So the man was going to be stuck with the devil for thirteen years? He let himself dry for a bit before putting on his shoes and shirt back on. "Oh.. So... So I'm one of those souls who should've been there instead of you. It's not like I wouldn't agree to go instead of you though." He wrapped his arms around the man, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this and I wish you wouldn't have to sacrifice anything just because you don't want to do it." He looked up. "But we need to get you out of that contract now.. So we'll need to find people who are tired of living to send there, I can be the first one of them."

Sebastian widened his eyes when Ciel hugged him, he didn't expect the boy to react like that, quite the opposite actually. '' Don't say such things, your life is worth way more than mine. I would never send you to serve a monster in my stead. I'm tired of being a coward who just runs away.'' He hugged him back, smiling slightly before taking the fruits that they didn't eat the day before. '' Eat something, we'll find a way to go back to the sea today. If this 'man' took my crew and your father, then I think I know where he is going to go.'' He tooks some bananas and berries before going back in the house to make sure he had supplies.

"But you will die if you won't run away.. And I don't want you to die." Ciel looked up at the man and moved closer to him. "Oh, yeah." He nodded and took the berries before following the man to the house. He ate the berries slowly, smiling slightly at Sebastian. "I... If we don't have much time, then can I stay with you for as long as I can?" He looked up at the male and moved closer to him, kissing Sebastian's cheek. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered and bit his lip. "Not to that man, not to kraken and not to anything else."

The man smiled gently at Ciel's words and wrapped his arms around him once again. ''You're warming up my heart boy, It's been a long time since someone managed to do that.'' He pulled away to look at Ciel. ''I'm a pirate, I can't always avoid the sea...navigating is my life. I need to find my crew... To be honest I don't care much about your father but I'll find him for you.'' He placed a kiss on Ciel's forehead. ''I need you and your brain to get there.'' He gave the boy's gun back to him. ''I got your back, you got mine, aye? There must be a boat somewhere if there's no ship. ''

Ciel smiled slightly and looked away. "I'm not telling you to avoid sea, since I know that it would be impossible for you." He sighed softly. "You don't have to find him. I don't like him anymore." He frowned and bit his lip. "But I know that I will feel guilty if we won't find him." He blushed when the man kissed his forehead. "You will always have me by your side, Sebastian. Don't worry about it." He took the gun and nodded. "Okay. Let's go and find a boat." He began walking around the island with the male. "Sebastian... I think I like you."

Sebastian grinned and winked playfully. ''Ah see? I knew it. You're telling the truth without rum now, I think you're trusting me a bit as well. But I prefered when you called me captain.'' He chuckled when he saw the pout on Ciel's face. ''I'm kidding of course.'' They walked inland again until they reached the other side of the island and the man sighed. ''Why would anyone come here? There's nothing on this small piece of land.'' Just as he said that he heard some voices and bend down. ''Other pirates...but where is there ship?'' He whispered, gesturing Ciel to follow him quietly as they were walking away. He walked on the beach for a moment before seeing a small boat. ''Better that then nothing, we must hurry.'' He pushed the boat in the water with Ciel and got in, taking the oars.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I won't call you captain." He pouted and sighed. "I don't think anyone's here." He heard someone talk and he bent down with the man, carefully looking around. "I-I don't even imagine." He whispered. He stepped behind Sebastian carefully, afraid to get caught. He got in the boat next to the male and he sighed softly, relieved that they managed to get a boat. "Where are we going then? I mean which island do you want to go to? I have the map memorized, so I can easily help you get there."

''Hey you! Come back here!'' The men yelled, starting to shoot the boat. ''Get down!'' He lowered Ciel's head before lowering his own and continued to row. Once they were far enough, he sat normally again and sighed softly. ''Well, that went better than I expected.'' He chuckled before thinking for a moment. ''Can you replace _Illirya_ in your head? If you can tell me where this island is, I will be able to find the other one.'' He said, looking at the boy. Once he realized that they were far from the land and in deep water now, he started feeling less comfortable.

Ciel held onto the man tightly as he lowered his head, closing his eyes. He sat back up once they were far away and looked at the man. "Yeah." He smiled. He thought for a moment before slowly standing up in the boat, looking around the sea. "Hm... _Illirya_, you say." He hummed in thought. "I know where it is. Do you have a compass, of do I need to show you where to go?" He pointed at the south. "Go there, it should he somewhere between south and east." He said with a small smile before he sat down on the man's lap. "It will take long.. Probably. We need a better ship and some food with water or we'll die."


	16. Growing love

''Of course I have a compass, what kind of captain would I be if I didn't have one?'' He took his compass out but the arrow just kept spinning in circle. He sighed, placing it back in his pocket. ''I'll just follow your directions and don't worry, we'll find a better ship and food.'' He took the direction Ciel was pointing and he rowed for a long moment. He took a break after a few hours and widened his eyes when he heard a weird sound. He looked at the mark on his hand, the spot wasn't really dark so it couldn't be the kraken. ''Did you hear that?'' He asked quietly. Now the sound was getting more clear and someone was apparently singing.

The boy nodded. "Hopefully, we will. But land is quite far away." He sat comfortably in the man's lap as they swam farther and farther away. He heard the strange sound and he looked around. "Yeah, I did." He replied and bit his lip, getting a bit scared. He then heard someone singing and he frowned slightly. "Pirates? Maybe they'll let us in their ship?" He asked and turned to the male, wrapping his arms around him protectively. "Just don't let them hurt you. You're the only one that I have right now." He muttered. "But they might be our friends though."

The voice kept getting clearer and it was truely beautiful. ''Don't worry, nothing will happen to us.'' Just as he said that, he felt someone in his back and he turned around slowly. He smiled a bit, seeing the mermaid singing softly. ''Oh my...'' The man couldn't look away from this divine creature and he moved closer, turning around completely. She smiled charmingly, turning around the boat playfully at first before stopping in front of the captain. She moved upwards towards him and he leaned down towards her, feeling the need to be closer.

The voice began luring Ciel in as well, but then, he saw the mermaid. She looked amazing, and he began leaning closer to her before he realized, "Sirens." He immediately shook his head, pulling away. When he turned to Sebastian, he saw the man leaning down to the water, and the siren grinning with her sharp teeth. "Don't touch my man." He narrowed his eyes and pulled the male over to himself, setting his hands over Sebastian's ears. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the man's, kissing him softly. "Sorry, I had to." He whispered as he pulled away.

Sebastian groaned when Ciel pulled him away from her to kiss him instead but he realized what was going on when the boy covered his ears. He turned to the siren when Ciel pulled away as she jumped over the boat to bring him underwater. He pierced her stomach with his sword and she screamed in pain before returning in the water. ''She's probably not alone, let's stop at the nearest land before we get another bad surprise.'' He replied, turning to the boy again. '' Did you say my man love?'' He smirked, raising an eyebrow, sitting back at his place and pulling Ciel to his lap again.

Ciel gasped when he saw the mermaid jump over and he watched as the man stabbed her, seeing some blood left on the sword when he pulled it out. He nodded. "Yeah, let's hurry." He then blushed deeply and looked away, knowing that there is no reason to lie. "I.. I did." He muttered before he buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck, embarrassed. He wrapped his arms around the man tightly and closed his eyes. "Why are you calling me love?" He asked quietly before he pulled away and looked up at the male curiously.

Sebastian smiled and rubbed Ciel's back when the boy was hiding his face. ''Well, it was just a nickname at first with no actual meanings but now...'' He leaned down close to Ciel's face and kissed him, this time for a couple of seconds. '' He grinned and placed a finger on his lips. ''Only the sea witnessed this moment.'' He replied playfully, starting to row again. He looked at the horizon, seeing a city and some lights from afar. ''Bingo. We'll find you a hat in this town, probably a ship as well. But requisitioning a ship can be quite difficult, especially if it's just you and me.''

The boy's cheeks turned red again and he kissed Sebastian back. He nodded, looking away from the man. He cuddled closer to Sebastian and closed his eyes. "The only thing you care about is me having a hat." He chuckled. "We will get a ship somehow. We probably need to find a crew first though." He mumbled, his fingers playing with the collar of the male's shirt. "And we need water and rum, I'm thirsty already. Food, too." He pulled away slightly and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "I'm sleepy.. Can I sleep until we'll arrive at the land?"

''You'll learn that hats are a very important part of our uniforms.'' Sebastian chuckled, resting his head against the boy's for a moment. ''Of course you can. We wont go back immediately, finding a crew will take some time.'' He rowed for a few more minutes before landing. His arms hurt a little since he wasn't used to navigate like that anymore. ''Wake up darling, let's go at the tavern to eat something.'' He helped Ciel to get out of the boat and walked with him until they arrived. He pulled Ciel to the side when a man was thrown in his direction. ''This is not quite an environment for you, let's make this quick, aye?'' He went to a table and sat down, asking for something to eat. He stopped the waitress as she was about to leave. '' If men are interest in joining a crew, send them to my table.'' She nodded with a smile and walked away.

Ciel fell asleep just as soon as the man let him. He woke up when he heard Sebastian talk and he opened his eyes, yawning softly. He followed the male, holding his hand tightly. "Mhmm. I don't like it here." He muttered and sat down next to Sebastian, looking around. There were a lot of people in the tavern and most of them scared him. He immediately moved closer to the man and took his hand once again, feeling safer immediately. He looked up at Sebastian as the waitress walked away and he smiled slightly. "But what about our old crew? Are we never going to see them again?" He asked and frowned a bit.

Sebastian squeezed Ciel's hand gently, smiling. ''Maybe I'll see them again, maybe I wont. I still have to do what I can to find them right?'' Their food and drinks arrived and he started eating calmly. ''Sebastian Michaelis...it's been a long time.'' The man looked up at the woman and before he could realize what was happening, he got slapped in the face. He frowned, not remembering who she was and looked up again, seeing another one coming. ''Who is she?'' The women asked irritated. ''What?'' He received another slap and massaged his cheek.

"Yeah.." He nodded and when the food arrived, he began eating. He turned to the woman and widened his eyes when Sebastian got slapped. He frowned and turned the man's face to him, rubbing his cheek gently before pressing a kiss to it. "What happened between you and those women?" Ciel asked curiously before he kissed Sebastian's forehead. "I'm sorry that you got slapped, but I can't say that it wasn't entertaining to watch." He chuckled lightly. He gulped down half of the cup of water in one go, since he was thirsty before continuing to eat.


	17. New crew members

'' I think that you're old enough to know what a prostitude is right? Well, I had a few good nights with some of them but after that, they expected me to...care, strangely.'' He pulled Ciel closer to him, liking the attention. ''My cheeks are made of steal now, thanks to you too.'' He chuckled, taking a sip of rum. He widened his eyes when he saw the boy drink the water. ''I understand why you're thirsty, alcohol dehydrates the body and you were only drinking rum since we land on this island.'' He smiled, looking up to a boy with blond hair. ''You're captain Michaelis? I'm here to be a part of your crew.'' ''What's your name?'' The man asked curiously. ''I'm dagger sir!''

"Oh, I see." He nodded and sighed softly. "Well, I needed to wake you up or you would've died, so you shouldn't be offended because of me slapping you." He pouted. "Yeah, I felt pretty bad.. But now I'm well. Plus, rum is still disgusting, no matter how much I drank of it." The boy looked up and saw a blonde. He smiled at him before moving closer to Sebastian. "Dagger? That's an interesting name!" He bit his lip. "Sebastian, you should let him in the crew, he seems nice." He muttered to the man before he turned to the male. "If you're up with being with a grumpy old man, then you can definitely join the crew." He chuckled.

Dagger laughed, looking at the captain who seemed in a good mood. ''Let me warn you son, It wont be a healthy walk but please take a seat if you made up your mind.'' The blonde nodded and shook the man's hand before sitting next to them. He saw that the two were eating and decided to eat something as well. ''You're the one searching for crew members?'' A feminine voice asked. Sebastian sighed and gestured her to leave. ''No women on my ship, I don't want us to all die.'' She gave a whiplash on his sheath, making his sword coming out and she took it from him, making the man rise from his chair. ''Nice to meet you, I'm Beast and It's a pleasure to be part of your crew.'' The man widened his eyes, slowly taking his sword back and offered her a seat, not daring to refuse.

Ciel smiled widely when Dagger sat down, glad that he chose to be with them. He turned to the woman and widened his eyes slightly, surprised that she wants to be in the crew. After all, no one let women on their ships... Well, except his father, who had to let Francis join, because she was the best fighter among them. He pouted when Sebastian said exactly what he thought he will say. "So your name is Beast? You're cool. Just like my aunt Francis. She was in a ship too." He smiled slightly and shook her hand before wrapping his arms around Sebastian and snuggling close.

Sebastian took a few more crew members and finished eating in the meantime. ''So where are we going exactly captain?'' Dagger asked, finishing his plate as well. The man sighed softly wrapping an arm around Ciel. ''I need to get to the _Inferno_. I have someone I need to meet and people that I need to get back.'' Beast spit her rum and widened his eyes. ''You're chasing this ship?! Are you insane?'' He raised an eyebrow and smiled. ''Oh? Having regrets now, you can always change your mind.'' She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. ''But why do you want to meet him? The pirate code clearly says. 'Any man who falls behind is left behind'.'' Dagger asked curiously. Sebastian opened his hand to show them the black spot and the table fell silent. ''Okay so you want a crew to get YOU out of trouble?'' The woman snapped. ''Basically...yes.''

Ciel listened to Sebastian while he looked at the crew members, examining their looks. He glanced at Beast and bit his lip. "Well, we are all doomed to stay with him now, aren't we?" He sighed softly. "Please help Sebastian, I don't want him to die." He pouted slightly and buried his face in the crook of the man's neck, closing his eyes. He was still tired and he wanted to sleep, but he knew that he couldn't, since they needed things to do. "Can you explain me more about the whole marked people thing? What does it take to let the marked person out of the contract without serving in the ship for thirteen years?"

''There is only two ways of getting out of the contract as far as this legend goes. How many souls is worth yours?'' Beast asked Sebastian but he refused to answer, making her sigh. ''If his soul is worth 50 souls for exemple, then he'll have to sacrifice 50 souls to get his freedom. The other way to get free from the contract... which is not the best one is to-'' ''Everyone's done eating, then we should get going.'' Sebastian interrupted, taking Ciel in his arms. ''He's tired and we must not lose time with useless talk. We need to take a ship at the port.'' They all looked at him confused at the sudden change of attitude, none of them moving a muscle. ''Well get moving! Don't I make myself clear?'' They all got up immediately and followed him outside. He forgot Ciel's hat so he placed his own on the boy's head. ''A gift or a curse, it depends.'' He smiled, kissing his cheek.

Ciel listened curiously, wanting to get Sebastian out of his contract. He narrowed his eyes when the man interrupted and he promised himself to ask Beast the next time. He wrapped his arms around the male's neck and cuddled close. "Don't be so angry, Sebastian. Treat them nicely, please." He smiled slightly when Sebastian put his hat on him. "It's a gift for me." He turned his head to the side and pecked the man's lips. He let Sebastian carry him, relaxing in his arms until he fell asleep.

The boy woke up in a room he didn't know and he frowned, confused. He yawned softly before he walked outside of the room, seeing that he was in the ship. He saw Dagger and he ran over to him. "Hey, have you seen Beast?" He asked with a small smile. He knew that it was the best time to talk with the woman. When he got the answer, he ran around the ship until he found the crew room. He saw the woman, this time alone, and he walked over to her. "Hey, Beast... Could you please tell me what you couldn't finish yesterday? I'm really curious."

The woman smiled gently when she saw the boy entering the room. ''Hello, I didn't get your name?'' Ciel immediately asked her a question and she sighed sadly. ''I'm sorry...but the captain obvisouly didn't want me to finish my sentence and he's our captain now, I can't go against him.'' She replied, patting his shoulder. ''That is correct.'' Sebastian replied, standing behind both of them, leaning against the door. ''Ciel, curiosity is a great quality but it can also be a bad thing. If I'm not telling you it's because you don't need to know that.'' He replied calmly. ''Do you want to eat something?''

Ciel sighed softly, a bit disappointed that he didn't get the answer. He turned to Sebastian and looked up at him calmly. "But you know that I have my ways to get something I want. And I always get what I want to know.. Or to have." He smirked for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, I'm quite hungry, so food would be great!" He then turned to Beast. "By the way, my name is Ciel, but I think you heard it already." He smiled at her before walking out, fixing the hat that Sebastian gave him.


	18. The sacrifice

Sebastian rolled his eyes amused, taking Ciel to the kitchen. ''This is not my ship but it's not that bad.'' He smiled, serving the boy some water and cutting some beef and a bread. ''They already had quite some food, we got lucky.'' He prepared some for himself as well and placed the plates on the table. He sat the boy on his lap, kissing the top of his head. '' If you want informations about me, then ask me, not someone else. And if I'm not telling you something, it's because I have good reasons.''

He nodded. "The ship is fine." He drank some water and waited for the man to prepare the food. He smiled and made himself comfortable on the man's lap before taking the plate and beginning to eat the meal. "When are you going to die? What happened that made you make a contract with the devil?" He had a lot of questions, and he asked only a few, so that Sebastian could answer them quickly. He took a bite of the food and turned his head to a side to look at the male.

''I was young when I made the contract. It was thirteen years ago, I was only 12 at the time and of course I was afraid to die. _The Raven _was actually my parent's ship and when we entered a fight with the Royal navy, we lost and the ship sank. Both of my parents died and I was on the verge of death when the devil offered me an escape.'' He placed his fork back in the plate, not feeling so hungry anymore. ''He took the ship back to the surface and gave me thirteen more years to live and a chance to avenge my parent's death, and for thirteen years, I proclaimed myself as captain Sebastian Michaelis but I never avenged my parents. My time is up now.''

Ciel listened to the man, interested in the story he was telling. "Thirteen years..." He bit his lip and frowned. The plate fell from his hands, crashing down on the floor as he covered his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes. "Sebastian, you can't die." He muttered. "Not when I fell in love with you." He whispered and he turned around in the man's lap, burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. "Please tell me the way I can save you... Because I will do it. I will save you."

Sebastian rubbed the boy's back gently, not knowing what to say. '' You already saved me love, you gave me a heart again...or something close to a heart.'' He smiled slightly. ''Please don't cry...I never thought that I would care for someone again. If you knew how much I stopped caring after that, I became a selfish monster.'' He sighed heavily, disappointed in himself. ''See now? I told you even if I didn't want to.'' He took Ciel's face in his hands and captured his lips gently. '' You will never lose me, I will always be here.'' He pressed his palm where the boy's heart was before resting Ciel's head against his chest.

Ciel frowned and pulled away after the kiss, looking away from Sebastian. He pushed the man's hand away and got off of his lap. "It's not the same, Sebastian. I don't want to have you in my memories, I want to have you here, with me." He got out of the room, slamming the door shut before he ran to his room. He closed the door behind him and got into his bed, pulling the covers over himself, sobbing quietly. Maybe, after all, he couldn't have anything he wanted?

Sebastian widened his eyes when Ciel pushed his hand away and he watched him leave. He rubbed his forehead and took out his compass. The arrow pointed in a direction which surprised the man and he got up. He turned the corner, going where it was pointing and arrived on the deck, the arrow now pointing behind him. He frowned and looked behind at the cabin where Ciel locked himself. He stopped at the door and sighed softly, closing his compass. ''I'm sorry love...I tried to push everyone away from me knowing my faith, but you still got in.''

"It's fine Sebastian." He replied calmly before sobbing again. He didn't want to let the man in, not when he was sobbing and his face was all red and puffy. He walked over to the door though, setting his hands on it. "Sebastian.. I-I don't want you to die. That's all I ask.. I don't care if my father is dead anymore, because I only care about you. I can't imagine my life without you." He slid down on the floor and turned around, leaning his back against the door.

''Ciel, don't give up now. Not after we have come this far.'' He smiled a bit, resting his head against the door. ''You're a pirate aren't you? And I'm still here...Please love, I-'' His mark started hurting badly and the ship started shaking a little. The Inferno suddenly came out of the water, the ship was on fire even if it just came out at the surface and Sebastian moved at the front of the ship. ''At least I wont have to look for you anymore.'' He replied, looking at the other captain. ''Sebastian Michaelis...Oh I'm sorry, I should say captain right? I think some people would love to see you.'' The demon's men brought his former crew as well as Vincent and Francis. ''You don't have the number of souls I asked for to free you? Then yours will be enough. The time to pay your debt came.''

Ciel widened his eyes when the ship started shaking and he immediately stood up, opening the door. He saw Sebastian walking to the front of the ship and he followed him slowly. Once he saw everyone, he widened his eyes and moved even closer, luckily, without the man noticing. "No!" He shouted when he heard what the demon said. He walked in front of Sebastian. "He never told me the other way, the way to break the contract with you. But I know that it will hurt me if he doesn't want to mention it. So I don't care, just do anything, but don't hurt Sebastian, please.. Not Sebastian." He sobbed, tears running down his cheeks.

The demon smirked seeing the boy. ''How sad to leave when someone got attached to you, I almost feel bad.'' He narrowed his eyes when the boy mentionned the other way to break the contract but he was not going to reveal it, the location of his heart was even a secret to him. ''Ciel! Let my son go, let us go!'' Vincent yelled, trying to get free from the grip of the other demon. ''I will let you go in a moment.'' He turned back to Sebastian and smirked, knowing that the kraken was coming. ''He couldn't get you last time but now I will let him have this pleasure. The creature came out of the sea and attacked the ship. Sebastian fell down with Ciel, hitting his head. He rolled on top of him and hid the compass in the boy's coat. ''It knows what you desire...I love you.'' He kissed him softly before getting up, running over the edge of the ship to take a rope. The demon smirked on the other side and waved as Sebastian took out his sword before letting himself fall in the kraken's mouth.

Ciel glared at Vincent. "Leave my father to rot in hell for all I care." He said to the demon. He gasped when the ship started shaking again, and he fell down, Sebastian landing on top of him. He looked at the man sadly, tears once again spilling from his eyes. "I-I love you too." He murmured and kissed the man back. "S-Sebastian! No!" He watched as the man jumped into the kraken's mouth, knowing that he was helpless in this situation. He began crying even more and he curled up on the floor, not caring if he'll die now. Yet, someone pulled him up and he looked up at the person, Francis. He frowned, pushing her away. "D-don't touch me!" He pulled the hat that Sebastian gave him off and clutched it against his chest, running to his room.


	19. Broken compass?

''Sebastian Michaelis, our debt is settled.'' The demon spoke before his ship returned in the sea once again, this time leaving the crew at the surface. Bardroy, helped Finny to get on the other ship, Snake and Joker, following behind. They catched their breaths, watching the kraken returning in the depths as well. ''He did it...I can't believe it.'' The cook replied, sighing softly. ''And Ciel...I feel so bad for him.'' Finny said, his vision getting blurry as the weather became calm again. Vincent frowned, going in the room where Ciel ran since it was impossible to lock the door. ''Ciel...'' He asked softly, seeing his son on the bed. ''Ciel, I'm sorry. Please talk to me.''

Ciel laid curled up in the bed, clutching the hat tightly. He couldn't believe that he lost Sebastian.. And like that. He could've helped the man, if he would let him to sacrifice the orphans and him as well... Then the man would be safe. He heard someone open the door and he turned to look, seeing Vincent. "Get out." He muttered angrily, turning to his other side. "It's all because of you and me! He wouldn't have died if you didn't try to take me back and if I wouldn't have asked to take Alois and Luka with me!" He sobbed. He felt the compass in his pocket and he took it out, looking at it with a small smile. "And all that is left now is only his hat and compass.."

Vincent didn't get out, instead, he walked over to the bed to sit on it. ''I'm sorry Ciel. I was just worried about you, I didn't want to think of what he could do to you, knowing that you were my son. And I got even more scared when I saw who he was. I heard about the fight between the Royal navy and his family but I was told that their ship sank and that him and his parents died. When I saw the ship again, I knew that something was up.'' He looked down a bit, looking at Ciel's back. ''I haven't see you for a few days, please look at me.'' He stroke his hair gently, smiling when he saw the hat and the compass. ''Why would he give you a compass?''

The boy sat up slowly and looked at Vincent. "I am looking at you." He sighed. He put the hat on and put the compass into his pocket before wrapping his arms around the man, hugging him tightly. "I don't know." He shrugged a bit. "He gave it to me before he ran off to his death." He sobbed softly. "Wait..." He pulled away and took out the compass, which pointed to the north. He stood up, walking towards the railing of the ship. "Who's the captain now?" He asked quietly before he ran off to Beast. "Beast! Beast, here you are." He wiped his eyes. "Tell me the other way to break off the contract, the captain isn't here anymore anyways."

It made Vincent happy when Ciel gave him a hug but the boy soon ran outside with the compass. The woman smiled gently and sighed. ''You're a keeper...well I guess I can tell you now. Another way to get free from the contract is to stab the heart of the demon. But it's not a simple task, trust me..._The Inferno _must always have a captain and the one who will stab the demon's heart will take his place.'' Bardroy came behind them, hearing the conversation and patted Ciel's hair. ''Sebastian felt alot safer on land than in the water, he forgot about the contract after some time but when the black spot appeared, he knew that the kraken was chasing him and he became almost paranoid.'' He looked at the compass and huffed. ''His compass stopped working half of the time after the mark appeared. Boy, I know what you'll want to do but being the captain of that ship means that you'll spend one day on land for 10 years in the other world in the demon's locker.''

Ciel listened and smiled slightly. "Oh?" He bit his lip. "Oh my god.. Poor Sebastian." He muttered, immediately feeling didn't want the man to feel paranoid or scared.. And he knew that he was feeling just like that in _The Inferno_. So he needed to save him, no matter what it will take. "I don't care." He replied calmly. "The compass isn't broken.." He opened te compass, looking at where it was pointing at. "Turn to the north! It shows something and I know that we have to go there." He walked over to Vincent. "You will be the captain of this ship. And you will go where the compass is pointing at. Maybe then you can be the father you used to be for me."

Vincent widened his eyes when Ciel said that he will be the captain and he accepted gladly, not wanting to lose his son as well since Rachel was very sick. ''I'll go where you want me to, Ciel.'' He replied before going up the stairs to take the helm. Now both crew were together and Vincent smiled, looking at his son. ''I feel like you became tougher while you were gone. Me and Rachel always had the reflex of wanting to protect you from everything, maybe it wasn't the right thing to do...'' He looked over to the compass and took it in his hands, seeing that the arrow was now pointing South. ''Hm? That's weird... why is the direction changing suddenly?'' He asked, giving it back to Ciel.

Ciel smiled. "Thank you." He followed the man upstairs and stood next to him. "Maybe. But I'm glad that I became tougher.. We should thank Sebastian for that though." He sighed softly. He handed the compass back to Vincent. "It's showing us something. We have to get there as fast as we can. Sebastian wouldn't have given it to me without a reason, he knew something that we all don't and that means that the secret is in this compass." He replied and narrowed his eyes. "He said that he'll stay with me.. And then Beast told me about the heart and the contract.." He thought for a moment. "The heart! This compass is probably showing where the heart is!"

Vincent looked back at the horizon, sighing softly, the atmosphere was calm and he wrapped an arm around Ciel. '' You love this man, am I wrong?'' He asked with a small smile, he never imagined a noble and a pirate together since they have been fighting for years now. The man narrowed his eyes when they arrived on a land. ''The compass is pointing here, let's get down.'' The crew followed them and they started walking, always watching where the arrow was pointing. ''This house apparently...it looks a bit creepy.'' The man whispered, feeling that many eyes were on them as he looked around. He knocked a few times on the door and opened it. ''Hello?'' The only answer he received was a creepy laugh and a man with long grey hair raised his head. ''I've been waiting for you.''


	20. Claude Faustus

The boy nodded. "I do.. Strangely." He muttered and smiled slightly. He got out of the ship with all of the crew and they started walking where the compass pointed. "It's fine. Who cares how it looks like." He sighed, walking over to the door, taking the compass from Vincent. He walked inside of the house and looked at the creepy man. "Waiting for me? Then give me what I came here for." He said, putting the compass in his pocket and crossing his arms over his chest. "You know what I need if you were waiting for me. What is your price?" He asked and narrowed his eyes.

The man grinned, getting up from his chair. ''Please take a seat, young Phantomhive. I'm the Undertaker.'' The others had to stay up since the house was quite small. ''You're searching for a special chest, but the fact that you came to me first tells me that the thing you want most is to find Sebastian Michaelis.'' He chuckled darkly, playing with his long nails. ''He's not dead no...it's worse than that. He's stuck in the locker as the legend says, between the underworld and our world, unable to find an escape.'' He sat down as well, stroking Ciel's cheek. ''He wouldn't give his compass to anybody, especially to people that he cannot trust for sure since this object points at what one person desires the most.'' Everyone else watched the scene, listening carefully. ''There is a way to enter the locker, but getting out of it can be quite tricky... and if the sun goes down before you found a way out, you'll have to wander around for eternity.''

Ciel sat down across from the Undertaker. "Nice name you have." He huffed. "I do. I want to find him very much." He replied and bit his lip. He wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to show his weaknesses to the man. He immediately moved away when the Undertaker stroked his cheek. "I know." He responded calmly. "So he did want me to find him. He trusted me." He smiled slightly at the thought, and he looked away from the man. "I'm up for that challenge. I will manage to go out, don't worry. Because I need to find Sebastian."

The Undertaker smirked a bit. ''I see, the question is...are you the only one who wants to find him?'' He asked turning to the others. ''Sebastian and I are friends for a long time, I'll come too.'' Bard replied, patting the boy's hair. ''Me too.'' ''So do I.'' ''Aye!'' At the end, everyone was willing to take the risk. '' Well then...hehehe. If you're ready to go at the end of this world, you'll need a captain who knows these waters.'' He turned to a man who walked down the stairs and replaced his glasses. ''Claude Faustus, I'll be your guide.'' Alois looked at the man and bit his lip, hiding behind Ciel.

Ciel turned to look at the crew and he smiled when everyone decided to go with him. "I thought you hate pirates, father." He smirked slightly before turning back to the Undertaker. He nodded and bit his lip when he saw the captain. He was awfully similar to Sebastian and he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive and this is my crew. Shall you lead us to the end of the world?" He turned to Alois and smiled slightly. "Come on, don't be afraid, it's not like he's going to hurt you or Luka." He ruffled the blonde's hair. "I'll keep the compass with me just in case. Maybe it'll show us something."

Claude eyed everyone carefully, his eyes stopping on Ciel. ''Keep the compass if you want but it wont show where the Underworld is, only someone who has been there before knows where the opening is.'' We'll take my ship, I suggest you to bring warm clothes and blankets. The way to the locker is hazardous.'' He took his map and walked outside. Vincent followed Ciel and they went back to the ship they had, taking as much supplies and blankets as possible before getting on Claude's ship. ''Do you really think that I would let you risk your life like that and not come with you?'' Vincent asked with a smile, getting on the deck with Ciel. Alois and Luka arrived next to him as the ship started moving. ''This is it! We're going...there's no turning back now. We're coming for you old man!'' This comment lightened up the mood a bit and the big journey began.

Ciel nodded. "Alright." He got back to the ship to take everything they needed. They went to Claude's ship, who seemed bigger than theirs and a bit more comfortable to be in. "Maybe. After all, I'm a pirate now, and you hate pirates." He replied and smiled at his father. He laughed at the comment. "Old man... That's the way I called him." He smiled and turned away, taking his things to his room before getting back on the deck. He walked over to Claude, standing next to him. "So why are you here? Why do you travel around this damned place?"

Claude turned his head towards the boy, noticing the hat on his head and sighed softly. ''Let's make things clear, I'm not a friend of his. Far from that... but as they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend and we both have a common enemy.'' He glanced at Vincent for a moment. '' The royal navy is gretting stronger and their maps are also getting more precise. If your father decided to come with us, then he must accept to receive orders from a pirate.'' He replied, looking back at the horizon and Alois shouted from the watchtower. ''Ciel! Get up here, it's amazing!''

Ciel nodded. "I see. I've never expected you to be friend of his, though." He sighed softly, glancing at his father as well. "He already agreed to it, he isn't going to leave me alone. He probably still thinks that Sebastian is going to do something bad to me." He smirked slightly. "Sebastian would never do anything too bad for me. But I might be sore for a few days." He said while looking at Vincent. He heard Alois, and he nodded. "Alright!" He ran over to the watchtower and looked around. "Wow..." He sighed softly. "It's amazing." He muttered and smiled at the blonde. "Are you still scared of Claude?"

The blonde smiled as well and looked towards Claude at the helm. ''Not really...he just seemed really cold and he doesn't seem to have many expressions, but compare to that grey haired man, he's not scary at all.'' He chuckled, taking Ciel's hat for a moment. ''I'll give it back, I just never had one before.'' He grinned, not noticing that he didn't place the tricorne on the right side. ''I already feel more pirate like, aye! I Wonder how it is in the locker, if there is something to do or if it's just empty everywhere.'' The twilight arrived after a few hours and the blonde yawned, looking up to see a few stars in the sky. ''I understand why they like to navigate so much, it's amazing.''

Ciel nodded with a chuckle. "Undertaker wasn't that scary." He widened his eyes when the blonde took his hat and he glared at him. "Fine, fine." He laughed at the way Alois put it on and he moved closer, fixing the hat for him. "I don't even imagine. But I don't care, as long as we willl save Sebastian." He took the hat back and put it on, smiling. Once the twilight arrived, he looked up at the sky with a small smile. "I agree." He sighed softly. "I wonder where is Sebastian right now... I missed him already." He muttered.


	21. By all means possible

Vincent looked down in the water, seeing a large block of ice. He went to see Claude and raised an eyebrow. ''There's ice now, did we really travel that far?'' He asked, crossing his arms over his chest to get more warmth. ''We did.'' Claude answered simply as more ice kept coming but the ship had no problem going through. '' I would suggest to wear something warm or to go Inside since the temperature will drop significantly by now.'' Claude replied, putting another coat around himself before taking the helm again.

The boy was laying in his bed, looking at the wall in front of him. It was becoming colder every minute, so he put on a second coat and pulled two blankets around himself. He kept the hat against his chest and he pulled out the compass, looking how the arrow spinned around in every direction. Claude was saying the truth, it wasn't going to show where the locker was. He closed his eyes and pressed the hat closer, falling asleep soon. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he was exghausted.

''Alois, I'm cold!'' Luka complained, hiding under the blankets he had. '' Here Luka, drink this. It's only hot water but it will keep you warm.'' The boy took the cup of water carefully, drinking it slowly. Alois went in the room where Ciel was and brought him a cup of hot water as well. ''Ciel, don't fall asleep when it's cold like that, it's always dangerous.'' He replied, shaking his shoulder gently. ''The captain said that it should get warmer in a moment, it was only a bad time to go through but no one froze to death so that's good.''

Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at Alois, yawning. "Okay, okay." He sat up slowly and took the cup, drinking the water calmly. It warmed him up, and he wasn't so sleepy anymore. "Great, I'm glad that no one died. I wouldn't like Sebastian's crew to die in this place." He sighed softly and set the empty cup down before he pulled Alois in the bed, cuddling close to him. "Have you ever missed someone really badly?" He murmured, looking at the blonde sadly.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Ciel, stroking his hair gently. He smiled at Ciel to cheer him up a little. '' Not really...I never knew my parents so I can't miss them but I would miss Luka alot if I would lose him. But you didn't lose Sebastian, we're going to find him. I'm sure that he's thinking about you too right now.'' He said softly, looking at Ciel amused. '' I think we can say that you didn't get into the easier relationship.''

Ciel nodded. "I see." He sighed. "But what if.. What if we won't find Sebastian?" He buried his face in the blonde's chest. "I hope he is. I hope he didn't forget me while being there." He murmured and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of cuddling. "I didn't. But I'm glad that I fell in love with him. He's seriously amazing, no matter how annoying he is sometimes." He chuckled and sighed softlly.

They both fell asleep when it was getting warmer and woke up in the evening when Luka entered the room. ''The man said to get on the deck.'' He pulled the nlonde's cheek to wake him up. Alois groaned and opened his eyes. ''Why?'' The little boy shrugged. ''I don't know, that's all he said. Everyone is on the deck, come on.'' He raised an eyebrow, looking at Ciel and sighed, following his brother who took his hand to bring him outside. It was dark and he immediately looked around. ''Wow, so beautiful...is this even real? Everything is so calm.'' The sea was so calm that he could see the stars in the sky reflecting in it like a mirror.

The boy woke up just after Alois and he groaned with a small frown. "Fine." He got up slowly and put on the hat before following Alois out of the room. He looked around and bit his lip. "It's really pretty." He smiled and walked over to the railing, looking down at the calm dark sea, enjoying the view. "But why are we on the deck?" He went to Claude and poked his shoulder. "Why did you call us here? To enjoy the sight?" He asked and sighed.

Claude smirked at the question. ''Indeed...to enjoy the calm before the storm.'' Vincent looked ahead at the horizon and widened his eyes when he understood where they were going. ''There is a waterfall ahead! Slow down or we're going to fall in the precipice!'' The captain remained calm, not changing the direction and he looked at everybody. ''You wanted to go in the locker? Well, we're going in the locker.'' He grinned as the ship started getting faster on it's own because of the current. ''I would suggest to hang on on something.''

"What?" The boy frowned, confused. He widened his eyes when he saw the waterfall. "Oh my god." He muttered and moved away. "Alois, Luka, come on!" He pulled the two to the railing. "Hold on tight! I don't want you two to die!" He gripped the railing next to them and set his hand on the hat, not wanting to lose it. He knelt down, so that it would be better to hold on. "And when we start falling, hold your breath. It's important." He said to the two before he closed his eyes tightly. Just as they started falling down the waterfall, he held his breath, knowing that some water might get in when they crash down. He gripped his hat and the railing tighter so that he wouldn't fall down.

Alois protected Luka the best he could, kneeling down as well as he gripped the railing nect to Ciel. ''This is insane!'' He yelled before they started falling down. His heart skipped a beat and he closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath and pinching Luka's nose to prevent water from getting in. Everything went black and after a long fall, the ship plunged in the water. He broke in pieces at the impact and got sompletely immersed. Alois swam back to the surface, pulling Luka up as well. ''Luka! Are you okay?'' The younger coughed some water and sobbed, holding on Alois tightly. The blonde found a large piece of wood from the ship and placed the boy on it. He looked around in the darkness and saw Ciel's head at the surface. ''Ciel! Over here! Can you swim?''

Ciel forced himself not to scream when the ship came crashing down into the water. He got to the surface and he gasped for air, panting heavily. He began swimming clumsily, trying to swim just as Sebastian taught him. He found a piece of wood and held onto it before he realized that his hat was underwater. He immediately dived in, no matter that he didn't really know how to swim. Once he found the hat, he tried his best to swim back to the surface and he put the hat on, looking around. "N-not really! But I'll manage!" He gripped the piece of wood and moved his legs in scissor motion until he was next to Alois.


	22. Finding Sebastian

''Thank god you're alright as well.'' Vincent said, swimming close to them. ''I was scared since I knew that you didn't know how to swim.'' he looked around to see if everyone was there and when they all went to the surface, he spoke again. '' Welcome in the locker. There is a land not far away but if you're young and don't really know how to swim, an adult will help you.'' Bard and Joker swam towards the boys quickly. ''I'll take your little brother.'' Joker proposed, placing Luka in his back. ''No...Alois...'' He sobbed quietly. ''Shhh, It's okay. I'll be right next to you, I promise.'' He smiled, getting on Bard's back. Vincent turned to Ciel again and smiled. ''I'm sorry that it takes all this for us to spend some time together, I want to be a better father Ciel. Do you want to climb on my back?''

Ciel smiled slightly at the man. "I'm safe." He sighed softly. "I'm already tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep." He mumbled. "And I needed to save the hat." He nodded and got on his father's back. "Thank you." He said and pressed a light kiss to Vincent's wet hair. "Can I nap on you, father?" He asked quietly. "I'm really tired.. And we will save Sebastian even if I'm asleep." He chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around the male's neck loosely so that he wouldn't choke him. He thought a better idea than napping then. "Let's sing the song about pirates! Sebastian thaught me about it!"

Vincent smiled and started swimming. ''Of course you can take a nap, just make sure to keep your arms around my neck.'' He kept swimming, thinking that Ciel was falling asleep but he widened his eyes at what his son said. '' He thought you a song about pirates and you want to sing it? You hate to sing Ciel...did he get you drunk to make you sing?'' He asked playfully but frowned when the boy didn't answer. ''No way...he made you drink?'' He tried to keep his composure until they arrived at the land and he placed Ciel on the ground. ''He will hear about this.''

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, I want to sing it." He replied, but he kept silent about the drinking part, because the man actually got him drunk. Once he was set on the ground, he wrapped his arms around Vincent. "No, it's fine. There wasn't any water in the island, so I had to drink rum if I didn't want to die. And he didn't do anything when I got drunk, he just taught me how to sing, that's all." He said and bit his lip. "So don't get mad at him because of this, father." He said before he pulled away and took Vincent's hand. "So, Claude, where shall we go now?" He asked as he turned to the man with a sigh.

Ciel's father sighed, resigned. ''Alright, I believe you.'' Claude looked around at the question, eyeing the island. ''Well, we shall go nowhere else...it's the only island in the locker, the rest is just an endless sea.'' He started walking around the island, followed by everyone. ''This place really fits it's name, this place is a giant but empty locker.'' When they got on the other side, Claude suddenly stopped, surprising everyone. The _Raven_ was on the land but not in the water enough to be able to go back in the sea easily. ''It's impossible for one person to get a ship in the water which means that he was stuck there ever since he got here.'' It made him almost happy.

Ciel nodded. "I agree." He almost bumped into Claude when the man stopped, surprised. He looked at the ship on the island and he widened his eyes when he realized that it's _The Raven_. "So he's stuck in this island?" He smiled slightly. "Let's find him! I want to see him!" He looked around before running off to the ship. He tried getting in the ship, but he fell down on the ground. He pouted before standing up and trying again, this time succeeding. "Sebastian!"

''Ciel wait!'' Alois exclaimed, following the boy on the ship. He searched it as well, not finding the man anywhere. ''Seriously, he has to be somewhere! He always remained close to his ship.'' The blonde groaned, walking on the deck again. ''Help!'' He saw a man running on the beach towards the crew and raised an eyebrow. ''I think we found him...or he found us.'' Sebastian ran towards Bardroy in panic. ''What's wrong Sebastian?'' He asked worried while everyone tried to figure out why he was running away for. ''I am pursued by rocks!'' They all looked behind him, not seeing anything. ''Are you okay captain?'' Finny asked, concern about his mental stability. Sebastian then looked around and realized how much people was there. ''Ciel... Where's Ciel? Did he died? Are you all dead?''

Ciel nodded. "Of course, he couldn't have wandered off." He sighed. He heard someone shout help and he immediately turned around, seeing Sebastian run. He immediately got out of the ship and ran over to Sebastian, staying behind him and listening to what he's saying. "Neither of us is dead, Sebastian." He turned the man around and wrapped his arms around him tightly, sobbing softly. "I missed you!" He muttered. "I missed you so much." He then stood up on his tiptoes, and kissed the man softly, not caring that the whole crew are watching them. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pressed himself closer. "I love you, Sebastian." He whispered against Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian widened his eyes when he heard Ciel's voice and smiled warmly, hugging the boy back. He leaned down, returning the kiss before picking Ciel up in his arms. He couldn't pulled away, not wanting the boy to disappear. ''You're really here... I'm not hallucinating.'' He whispered, stroking his cheek gently. ''No, you're not hallucinating Michaelis.'' Claude replied, making the man frown. ''Now, I kind of wish that I was...'' He turned back to the boy and kissed him again making Vincent look away a bit frustrated. ''I missed you too love, I would have gone crazy if I had to spend another day alone here.'' He smiled warmly. ''Too late.'' Claude coughed making Sebastian rolled his eyes. ''It's very touching and all but we still have to get out of here.''

Ciel nodded, smiling. "I am. I wasn't going to leave you here." He took the hat and put it on Sebastian's head. He glared at Claude before kissing Sebastian back, gripping his shirt tightly. "I'm glad you didn't go crazy.. After all, I would be the one who would have to fix you." He sighed softly and kissed the man's cheek before he turned to Claude again. "Yeah, let's go." He nodded. "After all, we'll be stuck here forever if we won't come back until a certain time. Plus, we can kiss in the ship." He winked at his lover and laid his head on his shoulder. "Father, I hope you don't mind me dating Sebastian.." He said, biting his lip.

Vincent looked back at his son before eyeing the man again. ''I'll just have to get use to it I suppose, just don't have your hands on Ciel too much when I'm around.'' Sebastian nodded slowly and kissed Ciel's cheek before placing the boy down again. ''You have a nice ship Michaelis.'' Claude commented, looking at _The Raven _while Sebastian took Ciel's hand, walking over to it.''You owe me a ship remember? I had to break mine to get here. We came to safe you after all. That's the least you could do.'' Sebastian turned around with a smirk. '' The ship is mine mate, so I think that it's you guys that need to be saved, and not all of you are required to bring the vessel in the water.'' He smiled pointing at them. ''Alois, Luka, Bardroy, Finny, Snake, Joker, Ciel and his lovely father, welcome aboard!''


	23. Escaping the locker

''Your lover is right, I'm the only one who knows the way back.'' Claude grinned, taking the map out of his coat. ''Fine then, get all on bord.'' Beast and Dagger glared at him when they walked next to him since he didn't mention them and he helped Ciel to get on as well. ''I would never give my ship away, not for all the rum in the world.'' He walked over the helm and turn to the crew. '' Launch the mooringline.'' He turned to Claude who was not moving. ''Just relax and enjoy yourself.'' He replied sarcastically. ''That's what I intend to do.'' He placed the map on the table and turned a part of it.

The boy chuckled and nodded. "Even if you wanted to give your ship away, I wouldn't let you." He sighed softly and leaned against the railing once they were in the ship. "I hope we will reach the ending in time. I don't want to stay here forever, we would die." He said as he turned to his lover. He leaned in and pecked the man's lips. "And Sebastian.. You seem pretty tired, you should go to sleep. Claude will take the helm." He slipped in the front of the man, his back pressing against the middle of the helm.

The man looked down at his lover who placed himself between him and the helm. He was indeed pretty tired, his mind never got a break since he arrived in the locker. ''I wont sleep for long love, someone needs to wake me if I do...we only have a day .'' He leaned in, kissing Ciel softly. ''You came all the way here...'' He whispered gently. ''I love you.'' He pulled away slowly and smiled before walking in his cabin to rest. Alois came running and grinned. ''You two are so cute, I coulnd't help but to stare. You look alot happier now, it's good to see.''

Ciel sighed. "I know. I will wake you up if you sleep for too long." He kissed the man back, setting his hands on Sebastian's chest. "Of course I did, I wasn't going to leave you here. I love you too." He bit his lip as Sebastian walked away, blushing. He turned to the blonde with a small smile, his blush deepening at his words. "Thank you! I'm actually happier now.. Since I have him." He smiled widely before he turned away. "I'm going to Sebastian's cabin, okay?" He ran to the male's cabin and closed the door behind him before slipping inside of the bed. "I want to sleep with you."

Sebastian heard someone opening the door of his cabin and he smiled, knowing who it was. '' I don't need your help to complete a map or anything so you're not allowed in my room anymore.'' He replied playfully, turning around to face the boy. ''I'm kidding of course. Get in here.'' He opened the covers to let Ciel in and he chuckled at his words. ''Oh my...you're not wasting time are you?'' He brushed his thumb on the boy's cheek before pulling his head down for a long kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. '' You look tired as well, love. I sure missed having you in my arms.''

Ciel pouted, his cheeks turning red. "You know that I didn't mean that. I just want to sleep." He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, kissing him back. "And I missed being in your arms." He smiled slightly and rested his forehead against Sebastian's. "I love you very much." He whispered before he closed his eyes and snuggled up to the man. "Let's go to sleep now." He murmured. "Goodnight." He fell asleep soon, snoring lightly.

''I love you too darling, goodnight.'' He replied softly, stroking Ciel's hair for a moment before falling asleep as well. He woke up a few hours later when someone knocked on his door and got up slowly to open it. He noticed that the sun was going down and he raised an eyebrow. ''So we're back?'' He asked still tired. Finny shook his head nervously. ''No captain...and Claude doesn't understand the map.'' The man widened his eyes, feeling suddenly fully awake. ''And you're waking me just now!?'' He snapped, walking over the map. ''I thought that I could figure it out myself.'' Claude sighed deeply. Sebastian didn't even comment on that and focused on the drawings, trying different angles.

Ciel awoke when he heard Sebastian shout and he immediately sat up, looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god.." He whispered and sighed heavily. He saw the man run out of the room, and he followed him, a bit confused, until he realized that the sun was almost down and they were still in the sea. He widened his eyes, running over Sebastian and Claude. "You could've woken me up!" He pushed the man's hands away from the map and turned it quickly, finding the right way. "You could've asked for my help, you idiots!" He sighed, annoyed. 

Sebastian ran back to the helm and quickly made the ship turn in the other direction. ''I'll never leave my ship in your hands again.'' He said, glancing at Claude. ''Whatever Michaelis...we still wont make it in time.'' He replied, looking at the sun and Sebastian became nervous. ''Take out the oars! Now!'' Joker and the others ran in the hold immediately to take them out. ''Wow, we never had to use them before.'' Finny said, hurrying to help until they were all out. They began to row and the ship started going faster. ''Bardroy, is the mainsail at its maximum?'' ''Aye, captain!'' Sebastian couldn't help but to glance at the sun every seconds until he found the opening. The sky was slowly getting darker before it started to rain. ''Is that a cyclone?'' Vincent exclaimed, seeing the swirl in the water. ''No way, we're not doing something crazy again again. Turn back!''

Ciel ran to the oars as well, helping the others. "Claude, you know what's that, so explain! Can we go through the rain?" He asked loudly as he looked up at the rain. The small driplets fell down on his skin and clothes, wetting them immediately. He started feeling anxious, since he wanted to come back home, but now, it seemed like they won't make it. They were going to be stuck here forever. "F-father.. Do you think that we'll get back?" He muttered, looking at Vincent.

''I hope we will Ciel, but I don't know why we are heading directly into the cyclone. Please stay close to me.'' He replied anxious, walking up over Sebastian. '' What are you doing!? Did you really lose your mind there?'' He snapped angrily. ''This cyclone is our open door, we have to go in before the sun gets down. It was fun to get in the locker right? Well, getting out will be just as fun. Out of my way now, you're making me nervous.'' Vincent widened his eyes in shock, taking Ciel in his arms when he noticed that they were entering the cyclone. ''I wont let you drown Ciel, it will be okay.'' He said gently even if he was having doubts about this procedure. Sebastian glanced one last time at the sun before completely letting go of the helm as they were being sucked by the cyclone, the ship sinking fast underwater.

Ciel nodded and walked over to Sebastian with Vincent. "Father, calm down." He muttered, tugging at his sleeve. He gulped when he saw that they were entering the cyclone and he gripped the man's shoulders tightly. "I h-hope." He whispered and loosened his grip just slightly before he held his breath, closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of his father's neck. They fell into the cyclone, and the boy held onto his father even tighter, his breath soon disappearing. He had to inhale some, but he was too afraid to do so.

Vincent opened his eyes underwater, holding his breath to look at Ciel. He knew that he couldn't hold his breath for too long since he was still young and he noticed that the ship was going down even more. He frowned when he saw Sebastian swimming over to them and he tried to push the man away. Sebastian pointed at Ciel and Vincent understood that the boy had to breathe. He let the captain take his son carefully and Sebastian pinched Ciel's nose and pressed their lips together to send more oxygen in his lungs before pulling away. The sun went down completely and the sea started shaking suddenly, pushing the ship back at the surface.

The boy was losing his breath quickly, and his grip loosened, he barely held onto his father. He felt someone take him away and he opened his eyes slowly, seeing Sebastian. Just as the man pushed some oxygen into his lungs, he gripped onto Sebastian a bit tighter. He wrapped his arms around the male, holding onto him instead of Vincent. Just as the ship went back to the surface, he gasped for air and began choking lightly. "A-are we ba-back?" He asked quietly, still clutching Sebastian's wet shirt tightly


	24. Tortuga

Sebastian was a bit desoriante when they got back at the surface and looked around, hearing some people cough. He looked at the horizon and smiled slightly. ''The sun is rising. We're back.'' He looked down at Ciel a bit concern and stroke his cheek gently. ''Are you okay?'' He asked, letting the boy catch his breath. ''If he's okay? We almost all died twice because of you, of course he's not okay.'' Vincent snapped, taking his son from the man's arms. ''If we knew what was going to happen, I'm sure that no one would have accepted.''

Ciel smiled, relieved that they were back. He looked up at Sebastian and nodded. "I-I'm fine." He said, panting heavily. He frowned when Vincent took him away and he glared at his father. "I would always accept to go through everything if that means that Sebastian will be safe. And if he had stayed there, I would've stayed with him." He smiled slightly and got out of Vincent's arms, going back to Sebastian and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad that I could save you." He muttered and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek.

Sebastian stroke the boy's cheek gently and pressed a kiss on the top of Ciel's wet hair. ''And I'm glad to have you with me.'' He looked up at Vincent for a moment, the two men eyeing each other. ''You're a pirate...you probably don't even know what a relationship is. You maybe have one with your rum and with your ship but I know that you're going to break his heart.'' Ciel's dad replied calmly before walking away. The man decided to not add powder to the fire and he looked down to Ciel, searching in his pocket for the compass. He took it out and opened it, seeing that the arrow was now pointing East.

Ciel smiled and pressed closer to Sebastian. He heard what Vincent said and he frowned, looking at his father angrily. "Just because he's a pirate doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart. But I'm disappointed in myself... How could I trust you again, father? You're obviously the same idiot you were before." He took Sebastian's hand in his own and kissed the man's palm. "Does it still point at what you wish the most?" He asked softly, looking up at his lover. "Because if it would be in my hands again... It would point at you." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips before he buried his face in the crook of the man's neck.

The man smiled and kissed Ciel softly. ''You're adorable. And I hope it does.'' He took the boy's hand and walked towards the helm again, letting Ciel take it. Now he knew what he wanted to put an end to all this. ''If we can find the chest, it will be all over.'' He looked at his palm and noticed that the black spot disappeared. The demon didn't know that the man was back from the locker and he would certainly don't like it. ''Captain, since we have more crew members we need to get more supplies and alot of things like food got ruined when we entered the cyclone.'' Finny explained. ''We're close to a pirate island, we'll get there first.''

Ciel blushed lightly and smiled, following the man to the helm. He set his hands on it and sighed softly. "I know. Then you won't have to deal with him ever again." He smiled. "But someone said... Someone said that you're paranoid in the water. Is that true?" He asked as he turned his head to a side to look at the male. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of a map in his head. "Pirate island.. How is it actually called? I can take us there once I know the real name." He explained as he took the man's hand while keeping his other one on the helm. "Or maybe you, captain Sebastian Michaelis, can take us there without a map?" He smirked slightly and turned to the man, kissing him.

Sebastian frowned a bit. ''Damnit! Who told you that I was paranoid? I wasn't...not really...just a little. Fine, I was a bit paranoid but when you have a kraken chasing you all the time, you try to avoid the sea. But now, the mark is gone and this demon thinks that I'm still in the locker so I'm all good.'' He smiled warmly, squeezing his hand. ''I know where _Tortuga_ is, I can take us there.'' He kissed the back of Ciel's neck and grinned. ''How I love when you call me captain but you used to call me Sebby when you were drunk and I didn't mind that at all.'' He replied playfully, placing both of his hands on Ciel's.

Ciel sighed softly. "It's okay, Sebastian, I don't care if you're a bit paranoid, you know that I would still love you." He nodded. "_Tortuga_... I know it too." He replied and blushed when he felt a kiss on the back of his neck. "So you would like for me to call you captain, huh?" He smirked slightly and flushed from embarrassment. "Really, I called you Sebby? I don't remember that... That's the way I call my dog." He sighed softly and looked away from the man. "So we both will take the helm, hm?" He asked and bit his lip before he turned his head to a side, kissing the male's cheek. "I love you so much. You don't know how much I want to be yours." He whispered.

Sebastian smiled, pressing himself closer against Ciel's back. ''You'll be mine, that's for sure.'' He whispered seductively in his ear, biting it gently. He placed one hand on Ciel's hip and stroke it slowly, rubbing himself gently against the boy when he was sure that no one were looking at them. He looked at the horizon, noticing that they were getting closer to the land and he pulled away slowly with an evil smirk. ''Some teasing is good for the couple life love.'' He replied and winked before taking Ciel's hand as they arrived. ''Some of you need to stay in the ship, I don't want to see that my vessel was stolen again by some pirates when I'll get back.''

Ciel's cheeks immediately turned red and he bit his lip. He gasped lightly when the man rubbed himself against him and he rolled his hips against his unintentionally. He whined softly when the man pulled away and turned to look at him. "That isn't fair.." He pouted. "You were so close to me though. It was a nice feeling." He muttered, embarrassed. He took Sebastian's hand and turned to him, kissing him softly. "I'm not going to stay, because I wanna go with you, dear. And I don't trust Vincent, so we won't leave him. Hm... Dagger and Bard! You two are going to stay." He smiled before he took Sebastian's hand once again, pulling him out of the ship.


End file.
